Meu Inocente Amor
by Yukie-chan
Summary: Sakura uma garota simples,acaba herdando de sua Tia um apartamento luxuoso na Capital,Sasuke um jovem empresário dono de uma rede de casas noturnas residencia no prédio em que Sakura irá se mudar,nasce um inocente amor no coração da garota !
1. CAPITULO I

Yo pessoas, minha primeira Fic, Espero que Gostem.

Naruto não me pertence, mais vou mandar um e-mail ao kishimoto pedindo o Sasuke-kun.

* * *

CAPITULO I:

Haruno Sakura, uma garota de 21 anos, estava se mudando para a capital. Seus pais a abandonaram quando ela tinha 7 anos, desde então ela nunca mais teve notícias deles, mas nunca guardou remorso ou raiva dos mesmos. A única parente próxima que tinha vivia na capital essa era uma tia, quase não tinha contato com a mesma, que já era uma senhora de idade. Há mais ou menos uma semana Sakura recebeu a notícia de um oficial de justiça, que sua tia havia falecido, e deixara de herança para ela um apartamento que estava desocupado. Sim sua tia era rica, e tinha várias propriedades. Sakura estava espantada pela generosidade da tia, nunca imaginará que fosse ganhar tal coisa, pois a senhora de idade tinha muitos filhos. Pensou consigo mesma se deveria aceitar, o oficial de justiça aconselhou-a a ficar disse a ela, que deveria aceitar e se mudar, pois morando em uma cidadezinha de interior como aquela jamais teria um futuro decente. Além do mais ela estava recém-formada e a procura de emprego, o que tava difícil de encontrar por ali.

Sakura: Ahh espero que o prédio em que eu ganhei o apartamento seja simples, porque com esses móveis velhos que tenho em casa, com certeza não vai combinar. Além do mais uma pessoa simples como eu conviver com pessoas ricas. Com certeza me sentiria deslocada. ( Mas pensamento positivo Sakura vai dar tudo certo uhuu).

E assim Sakura partiu rumo a Capital ... Pegou um taxi para chegar até o Prédio:

Taxista: Chegamos moça.

Sakura: Ah sim, quanto é moço ?

Taxista: Hum, U$ 40,00.

Sakura: O QUE ? NOSSA TUDO ISSO MOÇO ?

Taxista : Ora menina, aqui é a capital os preços são mais altos.

O taxista olhou Sakura maliciosamente.

Taxista: Se você quiser, pode me pagar de outra forma gracinha.

Sakura olhou-o primeiro assustada, depois uma veia saltou em sua testa.

Sakura: Pega esse dinheiro seu pervertido e ... VAI A MERDA.

Nisso Sakura desceu do taxi rapidamente e pegou suas malas. O taxista arrancou com o carro. Sakura se desequilibrou e caiu de bunda na calçada.

Sakura: Ahhh Saco. Mal cheguei e já comecei com o pé esquerdo.

Sakura se levantou sacudiu a poeira da roupa, pegou as sua malas, quando se virou para visualizar bem o prédio. Definitivamente as coisas não iam bem. Era um Luxuoso prédio, a aparência mais parecia de um hotel 5 estrelas.

Sakura: (Ah Meu Deus não querendo ser ingrata mais não poderia ser algo mais simples) Deu um grande suspiro. E se direciono a entrada. Foi até a recepção falar com o porteiro.

Sakura: Ohayo gozaimasu. Eu sou nova aqui e me falaram para pegar as chaves do apartamento aqui.

Porteiro: Ohayo Senhorita. Ah sim aqui estão as suas chaves. Seu apartamento fica no último andar.

Sakura: O QUE ?? COBERTURA ?? DEVE HAVER ALGUM ENGANO SENHOR. Disse Exaltada.

O porteiro deu uma leve risada e disse : Não senhorita não há engano, deixe eu lhe explicar como funciona o prédio, bom ele possui 50 andares e cada andar possui 2 apart. As contas de água e luz são entregadas todo mês no seu apartamento, como você é nova por enquanto só não cobraremos condomínio. Entendeu ??

Sakura: Hai, Arigatou.

Porteiro: Ah e suas mudanças já chegaram, se precisar de ajuda é só chamar.

Sakura deu um sorriso e disse: Acredito que não é tão pouca coisa, que eu mesma dou conta.

Porteiro: OK. (fez um sinal de positivo)

Quando Sakura adentrou o local ficou espantada era enorme, e como tinha poucos móveis o lugar fazia eco. Pensou consigo mesma definitivamente seus móveis antigos de madeira estragavam o local.

Sakura: Ah mais quer sabe, pra quem que nunca teve nada como eu, isso ta ótimo. Estou tão feliz (deitou-se em seu sofá bem simples por sinal, e fechou os olhos estava tão cansada que acabou pegando no sono)

1 hora da madrugada um jovem de 23 anos chegava com sua Ferrari no estacionamento de seu prédio. Uchiha Sasuke era um jovem empresário, dono de uma rede de casas noturnas pelo país, vinha de uma família nobre. Famoso entre as mulheres por ser um homem muito bonito, com um porte físico maravilhoso, seus cabelos negros e seus olhos ônix deixava as mulheres que trabalhavam em sua casa noturna loucas. Muitas vezes quem escolhia as garotas para trabalharem no local era o próprio ou seu amigo-gerente do local Neji.

Sasuke pegou o elevador, junto com duas mulheres, que o beijavam por todo o corpo, davam chupões em seu pescoço, o levando a loucura. Chegando no último andar ( sim o mesmo andar de Sakura), ficou se amassando com as mulheres no corredor, sua camisa já estava desabotoada:

Sasuke: Humm vocês são muito apressadinhas ...

Yumi: è que você é irresistível. (se esfregando em sasuke)

Yuka: e muito gostoso é claro (dando chupões no seu pescoço)

Sasuke: Que isso meninas assim vocês me deixam mal acostumados.

Os três davam risadas bem alto por sinal. Sakura levantou e escutou alguns barulhos vindo de fora sem ter noção do que acontecia ali abriu a porta de uma só vez, dando de cara com os três se amassando, estes olharam para Sakura que no momento estava com os olhos arregalados, petrificada e vermelha feito um pimentão.

(1 minuto depois) silêncio mortal !

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o que é isso? Mais que pouca vergonha é essa. Disse isso tapando os olhos.

Yumi: Ora garota até parece que nunca viu ou nunca fez hahahhahah

Sakura: Não mesmo sua maluca.

Yuka: Ora, ora o que temos aqui uma virgenzinha. Sem graça desse jeito realmente vai ficar assim pra sempre querida.

Sakura: Isso não é da sua conta. ( disse sakura mostrando a língua para a moça )

Sasuke: Ainda por cima é infantil hahahhaha.

Sakura que até agora não tinha parado para reparar em Sasuke, ficou corada ao notá-lo, vivendo em uma cidade pequena nunca havia visto um homem tão lindo, parecia-se com o príncipe que ela sonhava desde pequena.

Yumi: Ué porque você ficou vermelha depois que olhou para o Sasuke, ah sim ele é lindo mais não é pro seu bico.

Yuka: Haahaha sem graça desse jeito coitada.

Sasuke: Ué ficou muda.

Sakura: Não enche, seu metido.

Sasuke: Metido ?!?

Os três caíram na risada enquanto Sakura entrava em seu apartamento bufando e batia a porta.

Sakura: Aiii qui raiva, quem ele pensa que é, ainda mais com duas vagabundas. È melhor esquecer tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar no momento como encontrar o mais rápido possível um emprego, porque minhas pequenas economias vão acabar logo. A noite estava com um calor insuportável, Sakura ligou seu pequenino ventilador, antigo por sinal e se deitou para dormir.

No apartamento de Sasuke, ele levou as garotas para o quarto de hospedes e La saciou todo seu desejo com as duas.

Yuka: Sasuke quando você vai nos levar para durmi em seu quarto ?

Sasuke: Haha sinto muito, mas nunca.

Yumi: Aiii que mal você é. Eu adoraria dormir naquela cama enorme, cheia de almofadas, deve ser muito confortável . hein?!?

Sasuke: Ah, sim é muito confortável, mais eu gosto de manter ela limpa, ou seja nada de sexo nela, ah e também peguei o costume de dormir sozinho.

Yuka: cada um com suas manias néh ¬¬

Yumi: Ah e quando você se casar comigo vai ter que dividi-la.

Sasuke: Eu casar ?!?! E com você Hahahahha não sonha. Ta pra nascer a mulher que vai me acorrentar. Não quero nenhuma mulher me enchendo as paciência. Ta mais Já falamos demais pro meu gosto, pegue o dinheiro de cada uma ali na mesa e vão embora que eu preciso ir dormir.

Yumi: Já que é assim neh, estamos indo.

Yuka: Sabe quando precisar é só ligar e teremos o maior prazer em atende-lo.

Sasuke: ok ok (respondeu sasuke indiferente)

As duas vestiram-se e foram embora.Sasuke tomou uma ducha e logo foi para seu quarto dormir, e rapidamente pegou no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura levantou-se bem cedo para terminar de organizar algumas coisas, vestiu um vestido fresquinho um pouco curto não muito é claro, resolveu fazer faxina no apart. Abriu a porta que dava acesso ao corredor para circular ar, certificou-se que não houvesse ninguém ali, respirou aliviada, olhou a porta a sua frente que estava fechada e lembrou-se da noite anterior.

Sakura:(aquele pervertido ¬¬) espantou-se aquele pensamento e:

Começou a varrer, cantarolando alto feito uma louca.

Sasuke acordou com ressaca, e uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, seguiu em direção a sala para procurar um bendito comprimido, escutou uma voz completamente desafinada cantando pra La de alto, tomou seu comprimido e a voz ainda cantava sem interrupções.

Sasuke: Mais será possível. Que diabos é isso ?

Abriu a porta e a única coisa que viu foi uma garota abraçando e dançando com uma vassoura?!? Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Sasuke, e como sakura tava de costas não percebeu que Sasuke havia aberto a porta do apartamento dele que por sinal ficava em frente a sua.

Sasuke: Oww garota você bebeu ou o que hein ?

Sakura: Ahhhhhhh. Que susto.

Sakura virou-se e viu o garoto, ficou extremamente vermelha pela situação, o que ele iria pensar dela agora ? uma maluca que fica dançando com a vassoura.

Sasuke: Sera que da pra parar de cantar, estou com dor de cabeça e essa sua voz não ajuda muito.

Sakura: Ahhh gomen, (deu um sorriso)

Sasuke não sabia porque mais aquele sorriso o incomodou um pouco. Agora pode perceber como a garota era bela, possui orbes verdes, parecia que brilhava, os cabelos róseos até os ombros e pele branquinha. Parecia uma boneca delicada. Despertou-se logo do transe e:

Sasuke: Você trabalha no prédio neh, quando eu sair preciso de uma faxina aqui também, aliás porque ta limpando esse apartamento de novo, ontem você estava ai não ?!?

Sakura: Ah, eu não sou empregada, me mudei ontem. (dando um sorriso sincero).

Sasuke: Hum, e seus móveis ainda não chegaram?!

Sakura: Sim já chegaram. (disse sakura meio sem graça)

Sasuke um tanto quanto curioso deu um passo para frente para observar o apartamento da garota, viu apenas alguns móveis antigos espalhados, um sofá e uma televisão bem antigos por sinal.

Sakura: Hehehe(deu um sorriso super sem graça agora) Ah antes que você me pergunte algo, é que eu herdei esse apartamento de uma tia.

Sasuke: Ahh tahh só podia ser mesmo.

Sakura: ( o que ele quis dizer com isso?) Ah gomen por ontem também, as vezes não consigo controlar minha boca e acabo falando demais.

Sasuke: Acho bom você controlar a partir de agora, não costumo tolerar gente como você, passar bem. (ao dizer isso Sasuke adentra o seu apartamento e bate a porta)

Sakura: GROSSO, VOCÊ REALMENTE É UM METIDO E SEM GRAÇA !

Sasuke ouviu os grito da garota o xingando e deu um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

Sakura : baka, baka, baka ! que raiva ..!!

Naquela tarde Sakura foi procurar emprego, a única coisa que consegui foi de frentista de posto e só meio período, como não estava em condições de escolher logo aceitou, só o salário que era muito ruim, decidiu então arranjar mais um no período da tarde, nada encontrou, quando chegou no seu prédio viu um papel na parede da recepção, precisa-se de faxineira. Falou com o porteiro, sobre o emprego, ele ficou um tanto curioso com o pedido da garota, mas logo lembrou que ela só morava ali porque tinha herdado o apartamento, ele sensibilizado contratou-a mais avisou que o trabalho era pesado, começava a tarde e não tinha hora para acabar, e o salário era pequeno, a garota sem pensar duas vezes aceitou o emprego. Já era noite estava andando no corredor e viu Sasuke trancando a porta de seu apartamento, estava mais lindo ainda, se é que era possível, Sakura costumava não guardar rancor por muito tempo e quando cruzou-se com Sasuke disse:

Sakura: Boa noite ! (com um enorme sorriso)

Sasuke porém passo reto e nem olhou para ela, apertou logo o botão do elevador e entrou, quando a porta do elevador estava se fechando viu Sakura dando um sorriso triste e abaixando a cabeça enquanto abria a porta de seu apart. Sentiu-se desconfortável mas não se preocupou muito, desceu até o estacionamento, entrou em seu carro e foi para Boate.

Sakura entrou em seu apartamento um pouco triste, é como se depois que ele percebeu que ela era pobre, tivesse a ignorando. Não sabia porque se sentia-se assim afinal já era pra ter se acostumado com esse tipo de rejeição já que toda vida sempre havia amigos e pessoas que afastavam-se por esse mesmo motivo, mais dessa vez era diferente sentia-se mais triste que o normal. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos.

Sakura: Anime-se Sakura amanhã é um novo dia, e dia de muito trabalho.

Na manhã seguinte sakura levantou-se vestiu o uniforme do posto que era uma camiseta e um boné, vestiu uma calça jeans que definia muito bem suas belas curvas, foi para o posto La conheceu sua companheira de trabalho seu nome era Tenten, as duas se deram muito bem. Um carro não muito comum comparado aos outros parou no posto, Sakura foi atender e viu de quem se tratava, disfarçou para que ele não percebesse que era ela.

Sakura: Posso ajudá-lo?

Sasuke: Completa. (disse entregando a chave a ela)

Sakura: Sim senhor.

Sasuke olhou pelo retrovisor e se surpreendeu quando viu a garota de cabelo róseos colocando a gasolina, então ela trabalhava ali.

Sakura: Tá pronto senhor. São U$85,00. (disse escondendo o rosto no boné)

Sasuke: Não precisa me chamar de senhor. Porque eu não sou um e também não adianta esconder a cara atrás do boné que eu já vi que é você. (dito isso ele entregou o dinheiro) e olhou para ela, viu seu crachá de trabalho e La tinha finalmente seu nome Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura .. esse é seu nome?

Sakura: Hai ! (disse um pouco corada)

Sasuke: Humpf ! (arqueou a sobrancelha, indiferente)

Sakura: Obrigada e volte sempre ! (sim ela tinha que dizer aquilo para todos, normas de trabalho)

Sasuke não disse nada só deu uma última olhada para a garota e arrancou com o carro. Sakura observou o carro até ele virar e desaparescer.

Tenten: Ah, mais ela é realmente muito lindo, dentro daquela Ferrari então fica mais lindo ainda.

Sakura: Quem ?

Tenten: Como Quem ? Aquele rapaz que você acabou de atender.

Sakura: Você o conhece?

Tenten: Só de vista, o nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke, dono de uma rede casas noturnas por todo país, ele trabalha na matriz que fica aqui na Capital, é uma boate super fina cheia de gente bonita.

Sakura: Ahhh (deu um suspiro desanimado)

Tenten: O que foi ? Não vai me dizer que gosta dele, porque você sabe garotas como nós não podem nem sonhar com um cara desses já que ele é rodeado por mulheres lindas.

Sakura: E ..Eu gostar dele, ta ficando maluca, ele é um grosso, metido a besta.

Tenten: Da onde o conhece ?

Sakura: É meu vizinho ¬¬

Tenten: S..seu vizinho como assim ?

Sakura: Ai Kamisama, La vai eu explica tudo de novo.

(Minutos depois)

Tenten: Uauu, que sortuda você, poder morar em um lugar daqueles, qualquer dia me chama pra ir na sua casa, pra gente fofocar e se conhecer melhor.

Sakura: Hai (com um grande sorriso) –Estava me sentindo meio sozinha mesmo ultimamente já que não conheço ninguém por aqui. Bom meu turno acabou "Itte kimasu"

Tenten: Itte irashai !

Sakura partia para sua próxima jornada de trabalho, no prédio em que morava.

Porteiro: Bom vá para a área de serviço e fale com a senhora Matsumoto sobre o que você deve fazer.

Sakura: Hai, Arigato.

Matsumoto: Bom seu trabalho é simples porém muito cansativo, alguns moradores deixam suas roupas aqui para nós mandarmos a lavanderia, quando o carro da lavanderia chegar leve todas essas cestas de roupas, no final do dia eles trazem de volta e você deve levar ao apartamento de cada um. Passe pano em todos os corredores do prédio, todos os dias, ou seja são 50 andares então prepare-se. De vez em quando a diarista de algum cliente falta, ai você também entra em ação e é claro que ganha um extra quando isso acontecer. Então é isso. Esta pronta menina ?

Sakura: Estou. Vou começar agora mesmo.

Sakura vestiu o uniforme, que era esses vestidinhos simples de empregada, terminou seu serviço 10:30 da noite, estava exausta, os olhos fechavam praticamente sozinhos. Faltava entregar a última cesta de roupa, deixou por ultimo porque já era caminho para ela.

Bateu na porta, 1...2..3 vezes e nada. De repente Sasuke atendeu a porta.

Sasuke: O que foi ?

De novo ele estava arrumado, perfumado e mais bonito do que nunca, pensou consigo mesma bem que esse poderia ser meu príncipe. Logo despertou do transe ao ver uma mulher muito bonita, sentada observando-a.

Sasuke: Ei, ta dormindo ? Te fiz uma pergunta, ta me escutando ?

Sakura ficou corada ao vê-lo, nunca tinha chegado tão perto dele assim, sentia suas perna bambas e seu coração acelerar. Ai Kamisama o que é isso que estou sentindo.

Sasuke fechou a porta na cara dela ¬¬

Sakura bateu de novo na porta. E ele abriu.

- Ah, gomen nasai, vim entregar suas roupas da lavanderia. (sorrindo sem graça por causa de sua atitude) Ele deve ta achando que eu sou uma desmiolada

- Ah ta, coloque ali naquele canto.

Sakura adentrou o recinto, e viu que o apartamento era muito bem decorado, só havia aparelhos modernos, e móveis de primeira, e a televisão, nunca tinha visto uma daquele tamanho era quase um cinema aquela sala de estar. Viu a moça sentada no sofá de pernas cruzadas, tratou logo de deixar o cesto e se direcionou a porta com a cabeça baixa, talvez pelo cansaço e também quem sabe o fato de ver aquela mulher ali deixou-a um pouco cabisbaixa. Passou por Sasuke que estava de pé na porta esperando-a sair para fechar.

Sakura : Boa noite Senhor Uchiha. (deu um sorriso cansado acompanhado de um suspiro também de cansaço).

Sasuke: Já te disse que não sou um senhor, não me chame assim.

Sakura: Gomen – disse ela sem graça

Sasuke: Você pede desculpa demais, é desnecessário.

Sakura: Ah, Go... quer dizer.

Sasuke: Humpf ! esquece. Mais O que esta fazendo com esse uniforme ? que pergunta mais idiota o que ela ta fazendo, nem acredito que fiz isso

Sakura: Bom depois do posto trabalho aqui.

Yukiya: Sasukeeeeee, meu amorzinho porque ta demorando tanto vem logo.

Sasuke: Já to indo.

Quando sasuke se virou para terminar de falar com Sakura a garota já estava de costas para ele abrindo a porta.

Sasuke: a.. Boa noite – disse ele meio receoso –

Sakura virou o rosto para ele – Pra você também – deu um sorriso cansado e triste e adentrou seu apartamento fechando a porta.

Sasuke ficou apenas olhando, e por fim fechou a porta dele também.

- Vamos Yukiya, te dou uma carona até a boate hoje, mais não vai se acostumar é só por hoje.

Yukiya: Vamos, Gato.

A semana passou e já era sábado, Sakura trabalhava normalmente durante os fins de semana, tinha folga apenas uma vez por mês nos dois empregos. Já eram 11:30 da noite, e o cansaço da semana inteira fazia efeito no corpo da garota, quase nem sentia seus pés, e seu corpo estava todo dolorido. Caminhava no corredor para entregar a roupa de seu ultimo cliente: Sasuke. Avistou duas garotas vestidas em umas micro saia, reconheceu o rosto das mesmas, eram aquelas com quem discutiu, logo quando se mudou, para evitar mais confusão sakura ignorou elas.

Yumi: Ora,Ora se não aquela feiosa sem graça, trabalhando de empregada hahaha, só podia ser pobre mesmo.

Sakura continuou seu trajeto, quando sentiu tropeçar-se em algo, não deu tempo de ver nada, foi para o chão levando um baita tombo, torceu o pé, bateu a cabeça na parede e caiu em cima de seu braço, nisso a cesta vôo longe deixando cair toda roupa no chão.

Sasuke que estava no seu apartamento procurando sua carteira, saiu para fora quando ouviu o estrondoso barulho, viu todas suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, duas garotas dando gargalhadas, e Sakura no chão. Antes que pudesse fazer algo ouviu a voz de uma senhora vindo em direção a eles.

Matsumoto: MAIS O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO MENINA ? VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, VOCÊ NÃO É PAGA PARA ISSO. – Eu sinto muito senhor Uchiha pelo incidente, é que essa garota é nova por aqui e parece que é meio TA-PA-DA.

Sasuke: N.Não tem problema, foi um acidente, isso acontece.

Matsumoto: Mais não pode acontecer, é lamentável. – SAIBA QUE VAI SAIR DO SEU SALARIO A LAVAGEM DESSAS ROUPAS OUVIU MENINA.

Sasuke: Sinceramente não tem necessidade, as roupas nem sujaram o chão esta limpo, é só dar um passada de novo.

Matsumoto: Nem pensar, eu faço questão. – Haruno Sakura peça desculpa ao senhor Uchiha agora mesmo.

Sakura mal conseguia se levantar, agora já não sabia que parte do corpo doía mais, seu tornozelo estava latejando. Ainda de joelhos juntando as roupas e com a cabeça baixa disse – Perdão senhor.

Sasuke: n...não pres.. (foi interrompido)

Matsumoto: Ora, ainda por cima é mal educada, levante a cabeça para desculpar-se.

Sakura estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pela dor, pelo constrangimento da situação e por medo de perder o emprego. Quando levantou a cabeça não pode evitar uma lagrima. – Eu realmente sinto muito senhor, mais não se preocupe vou pagar a lavagem.

Sasuke não sabia o porque mas seu coração estava apertado, sentia-se mal e triste.

- Eu repito não tem necessidade, não foi sua culpa. Você não me parece muito bem?

Matsumoto: Sakura não se de o luxo de ficar machucada pois não vou tolerar faltas, e não se preocupe senhor Uchiha, daremos um jeito aqui.

Yumi: Vamos Sasuke deixe essa desajeitada ai. Hahahhhaa

Yuka: Estamos atrasados já !

Sakura: E...eu estou bem, não foi nada. (limpando as lagrimas que insistiam em correr)

Algumas horas depois Sakura havia tomado banho e colocado sua camisola, sentou-se no sofá, estava andando com dificuldade por causa do tornozelo torcido, e percebeu que começou a inchar e a doer cada vez mais, não podia se dar ao luxo de comprar remédio, pois o único dinheiro que tinha estava guardado para pagar a conta de água e luz. Adormeceu no sofá. Sasuke não ficou até tarde na boate como sempre, hoje se sentia estranho, um tanto desanimado, deixou por conta do Neji para fechar o recinto e foi para casa. Pensou em bater na porta de Sakura para ver se precisava de algo, porém pensou bem O que eu to fazendo, dando moral pra essa garota, e também já é muito tarde ela já deve estar dormindo foi para seu apartamento e dormiu.

Amanhecendo o dia Sakura acorda e sente seu corpo ainda muito cansado, porém hoje teria que trabalhar para compensar a cagada de ontem, quando encostou o pé no chão sentiu uma dor insuportável em seu tornozelo, e viu q estava mais inchado e um pouco roxo.

- Aiii, mais que droga de dor, pelo menos hoje não vou trabalhar no posto. Mais pra compensar vou ter que trabalhar aqui no prédio que é pior ainda ¬¬ realmente não tenho sorte. Amarrou uma faixa no tornozelo e colocou um chinelinho e o vestido do uniforme. Passou a manhã inteira passando pano em todos os andares, sempre que chegava perto da senhora Matsumoto, disfarçava o tornozelo ruim. Eram 4:00 da tarde e Sakura havia terminado tudo. – Senhora, terminei por aqui hoje.

Matsumoto: Ah, sim tem outro serviço para você, a faxineira que trabalha na casa do senhor Uchiha, faltou essa semana e ele me deu um telefonema me perguntando se tinha alguém para limpar agora o apartamento dele. Vai depressa e deixe tudo brilhando La, depois esta dispensada.

Sakura: Hai.

Sasuke tinha acabado de acordar, já tinha tomado um banho agora assistia televisão na sala, escutou batidas na porta e já sabia que se tratava de alguém que vinha fazer limpeza. – Entre a porta esta aberta. (disse ele)

Sakura entrou e fechou a porta, caminhou um pouco.

- Por onde você gostaria que eu começasse ? (disse ela)

Ao reconhecer a voz da garota Sasuke virou o olhar para sua direção.

- Ah. É você.

Sakura: sim

Sasuke: Pode começar pelo meu quarto, é o maior.

Sakura: Ok.

Enquanto limpava admirava os móveis do apartamento era tudo muito luxuoso, terminando a limpeza, viu um porta retrato, de Sasuke e sua família pareciam muito felizes.

Sakura sussurrou num tom audível. – Sugoi. Que família bonita ! (sorriu)

Sasuke: pois é, por isso q sou bonito assim. –disse num tom sarcástico.

Sakura: Ahhh, você ainda não perdeu o costume de assustar os outros né.

Sasuke: Você que é muito assustada.

Sakura: Além disso é convencido, haha se chamando de bonito. Metido como sempre.

Sasuke: Ahh então isso são modos de tratar um cliente.

Sakura: haa,humm gom..

Sasuke: é brincadeira.

Sakura: Haha seu sem graça, você realmente me assustou de novo.

Sasuke percebeu que durante aquele tempinho ali, ela finalmente voltou a ser como era quando chegou para morar no prédio, não sabia porque mais estava feliz por isso.

- E a sua ? (disse ele)

- Hãn ? ( ela retrucou)

- Sua família?

Imediatamente mudou a expressão de seu rosto, deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Não (respondeu indiferente,tentando disfarçar a tristeza)

- Não o que ? (perguntou o garoto agora curioso)

- Não tenho (olhou para Sasuke e sorriu)

Sasuke, ficou chocado ao ouvi-la dizer que não tinha família, seria verdade mesmo, mais como percebeu a tristeza na menina ao falar no assunto, não perguntou mais nada.

Sakura: Bom terminei tudo. Então já vou indo. Bye bye.

Sasuke: Ei,espere. Ainda não te paguei.

Sakura: Ah, essa fica como um pedido de desculpas, pelo acontecido de ontem com suas roupas. (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke: Eu faço questão de pag... (interrompido)

Sakura: Onegai, aceite é importante pra min.

Sasuke: Se é importante pra você, tudo bem, mais só dessa vez, da próxima faço questão.

Sakura: Ok.Arigato.

Quando a garota se virou indo em direção a porta, percebeu que o tornozelo dela estava muito inchado, e que ela já andava com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Oh, espera de novo.

Sakura: Hãn ?!

Sasuke: O seu tornozelo esta incha.. – disse se aproximando para verificar mais de perto.

Sakura: Nãooo, mexe por favor,deixa assim,vai sarar logo.

Sasuke: Se já esta doendo a ponto de não poder nem encostar, é sinal que está piorando.

Sakura: daijobu, vou ficar bem, porque eu sou muiiitoo forte – disse levantando os braços.

Sasuke: Humpf! Já tomou algum anti-inflamatório ? Espera, porque eu estou me preocupando com essa garota,ah deve ser sentimento de culpa

Sakura: ah, v..você ta preocupado comigo?(perguntou empolgada e feliz)

Sasuke: Q..que ? você pirou de vez garota,porque estaria?, só estou perguntado porque de uma forma ou de outra me senti um pouco culpado, já que quem fez você cair,foi uma daquelas garotas que estavam aqui aquele dia.

Sakura: Ah, intaum era só isso? (disse decepccionada)

Sasuke: O que?

Sakura: sentimento de culpa néh ? (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke: E o que mais poderia ser? impressão minha ou ela ficou decepcionada

Sakura: Ah, mais foi uma surpresa pra mim,saber que foi aquela garota que me derrubou, até agora tinha pensado que por causa do meu cansaço havia se desequilibrado a toa.

Sasuke: Humpf! Como você é inocente, é melhor acordar, a vida é assim sabia?

Sakura: Ah. Sim já estou começando a me acostumar, desde pequena até hoje, parece que foi uma rasteira atrás da outra. (disse num tom de deboche, como se estivesse debochando dela mesma). – As vezes pergunto pra mim mesma, até quando vou ter forças pra me levantar ? (agora com uma expressão triste)

Sasuke,apenas ouvia atentamente a menina, e se perguntava por quantos sofrimentos aqueles lindos olhos verdes já passaram? Quantos NÃO ela já ouviu na vida?

Sakura: É melhor eu ir, já prolongamos muito essa conversa né (sorrindo) Thau.

Sasuke: Thau.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá ainda pensativo, a vida que ele levou sempre foi muito boa, nunca lhe faltou nada, pelo contrario sempre teve de tudo, e uma família maravilhosa, não conseguia nem imaginar como seria uma vida igual a de Sakura. Entre pensamentos:

[Flashback on

- E a sua ? (disse ele)

- Hãn ? ( ela retrucou)

- Sua família?

- Não (respondeu indiferente,tentando disfarçar a tristeza)

- Não o que ? (perguntou o garoto agora curioso)

- Não tenho (olhou para Sasuke e sorriu)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– As vezes pergunto pra mim mesma, até quando vou ter forças pra me levantar ? (agora com uma expressão triste)

[Flashback Off

Sasuke pegou o telefone e discou:

- Farmácia Saúde.Boa noite,em que posso ajudá-lo?

- É Uchiha Sasuke.

- Boa noite, Sr.Uchiha, Como vai ?

- Bem,obrigado. Eu precisava de remédios para uma torção no tornozelo, já apresenta inchaço e está muito sensível ao toque.

- Vou te mandar então: um anti-inflamatório, um analgésico, uma pomada térmica, Esparadrapo,fita adesiva. Vai sair U$ 95,50.

- Ok. Coloca na minha conta.

- Certinho Sr Uchiha, entregaremos ai o mais rápido possível.

Como já era noite Sasuke, tomou um banho e se arrumou para ir a boate,só estava aguardando a entrega.

- Toc,toc,toc.

- Aqui estão os remédios senhor, assine aqui por favor... obrigado e tenha uma boa noite.

Sasuke pegou a sacola com os remédios e trancou a sua porta. Se direcionou a porta de Sakura e pendurou a sacola no trinco da porta da garota. Bateu três vezes, e saiu de mansinho entrando no elevador e descendo.

Sakura: Já to indo. Bo-a n... Hãn ?? Ué não tem ninguém – colocou só a cabeça para fora olhando de um lado para outro. Quando finalmente percebeu a sacola pendurada no trinco de fora.

- Ué o que é isso? – pegou a sacola entrou para dentro e sentou-se no sofá.

- Nossa quanto remédios caros, devem ter entregado errado, ahm tem um bilhete.

_Para __Haruno__Sakura_

- Ah, é pra mim mesma. Que estranho. Ah, só pode ter sido o Sas... Não, acho que não. Mas o Sas...não com certeza não, Ah tem algo escrito atrás do papel.

Vai tratar esse tornozelo sua maluca, antes que ele apodreça e caia junto com o seu pé.

- ¬¬ (silêncio mortal)

- Definitivamente foi ele sim, o único que possui esse humor sarcástico. Não foi lá, um bilhete de amor ¬¬ , mais eu estou tão feliz que ele tenha se preocupado comigo, mais eu não devo me iludir afinal pertencemos a mundos muito diferentes, e eu nem chego aos pés daquelas garotas com quem ele costuma sair .

- Mais eu devo agradecer de alguma forma depois.

(1 semana depois) ...

Tenten: Sakura, você nem acredita o que aconteceu comigo ?

Sakura: conta,conta,conta, já to curiosa.

Tenten: Sabado eu fui na tal boate do Uchiha Sasuke, nossa aquele lugar é demais, super badalado e só tem gente bonita, ta mas o mais importante vem agora, o gerente deu em cima de mim, e a gente passou a noite juntos, aiiii ele é muito lindo.

Sakura: Sua louca, foi pra cama com um cara que mal conheceu.

Tenten: Foi impossível resistir, eu até tentei mas não deu. Eu sei que, pra ele foi só uma aventura, mais mesmo assim eu já estou apaixonada por ele.

Sakura: Tenten olha lá em, não vai se machucar a toa amiga, mais e qual é o nome dele?

Tenten: Neji ... ahhh ele é tão fofo, tão lindo, eu não me sinto assim a muito tempo, não é maravilhoso se sentir apaixonada ??

Sakura: é,é deve ser ¬¬

Tenten: Mais mudando de assunto. E o Uchiha tem visto ele ?

Sakura: Porque a pergunta ¬¬ ?

Tenten: nada não, só por saber mesmo.

Sakura: Ahhh(deu um suspiro), Já tem uma semana que eu não o vejo, não que eu esteja contando os dias, é que é esse tempo que ele não manda mais as roupas dele para lavar, entende ? mais eu realmente queria ver ele e agradecer pelos remédios

Tenten: sei, sei. Agora eu que digo cuidado para não se machucar amiga.

Sakura: E...Eu n..nem gosto dele. então porque estou sentindo esse vazio dentro de mim

O celular de Tenten toca:

- Alô

- Oi linda, será que você ainda lembra de min?

- Ah Neji, você é inesquecível.

- Que bom. Aonde você ta ?

- Estou trabalhando, mais já esta no fim do meu turno.

- Então agora estou indo a chopperia, ao lado do posto que você trabalha, estou com um amigo de carro, já que o meu ta na oficina.

- Ok,te vejo daqui a pouco. – diz tenten desligando.

Sakura: Nem precisa pedir, pode sair um pouco mais cedo que eu te cubro.

Tenten: Você é um amor Sakura (diz sorrindo e dando um beijo no rosto de sakura)

Sakura: Que exagero (sorrindo)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No carro:

Sasuke: Fala sério, você esta mesmo gostando dessa garota ou é porque ela é boa de cama mesmo?

Neji: È claro que estou gostando dela, estou cansado de pegar esse monte de mulherada que aparece na boate, um bando de interesseira, ela é diferente.

Sasuke: Hummm, ta apaixonado meu amigo hahhahaha.

Neji: Cala boca Sasuke, vai me dizer você , também esta cansado dessas aventuras, não ?

Sasuke: (lembra de Sakura sorrindo ) Não, estou muito bem assim, meu último relacionamento sério, foi uma droga, aquela vagabunda se fingindo de santa, quando eu me apaixono, descubro que é uma interesseira se fazendo. Afinal essas que se fazem de coitadas e santas são as piores. Todas são iguais.

Neji: Vejo que depois de alguns meses, você ainda continua com ressentimentos, mais não deixe seu coração cheio de rancor pois a pessoa certa pode estar próxima e com isso você vai afastá-la.

Sasuke: Pra mim, esse negócio de pessoa certa não existe a muito tempo.

- Chegamos.

Estavam sentados em uma mesa do lado de fora do estabelecimento, tomando Chopp, Neji, Tenten e Sasuke.

Neji: Então pode sair um pouco antes.

Tenten: Sim, minha amiga me ajudou.

Neji: Que bom. Vamos pedir algo para comer.

Sasuke: Boa idéia. Vou aproveitar e ligar para uma companhia para mim, afinal não quero ficar segurando vela pra vocês.

Neji: Hehehe Você não tem jeito mesmo.

Tenten lembra de Sakura por um momento. Passam 15 minutos e a companhia de Sasuke chega. Naoko, uma loira de olhos azuis, seios fartos e muito atraente.

Naoko: Demorei muito gostoso. (disse dando um beijo língua nada discreto)

Sasuke: Chegou na hora certa linda. Sente-se esse ai você já conhece o Neji, e essa é a Tenten.

Naoko: Ahh, Neji sim conheço e como disse com uma cara safada, ah e oi pra você também Tenten né esse é seu nome.

Neji: Deixe de fazer piadinhas Naoko. ¬¬

Tenten: Oi (com cara de bunda, mais logo da um sorriso para Neji) E sussurra em seu ouvido: - tudo bem, eu conheço o tipo, e o que importa agora é só o presente neh.

Neji: (sorri e da um selinho em Tenten) Você me surpreende sabia.

Sakura que terminou seu expediente, tirou o uniforme e colocou em sua bolsa antiga e fora de moda, mais Sakura não se importava pois aquela era a Bolsa de sua mãe, a única lembrança que tinha ainda dela. Colocou uma camiseta e uma calça Jeans e um tênis, estava passando em frente a chopperia.

Tenten: È a minha amiga, posso chamá-la aqui Neji.

Neji: Claro que sim.

Sasuke apenas observa, e confirma o que esperava, a amiga de tenten era Sakura.

Tenten: SAKURA, SAKURA, AQUI. (vez gesto para ela se aproximar).

* * *

Espero que tenham Gostado Do CAPITULO I !!!!!!!!!!!

E se gostaram deixem uma review pra mim, que eu Fico FeliZ )

Beijus


	2. CAPITULO II

CAPITULO II

Sakura chegando mais perto vê direito quem esta na mesa, a abre um enorme sorriso ao ver Sasuke.

Tenten: Neji essa é minha amiga Sakura.

Neji: Olá.tudo bom? È um prazer conhecê-la.

Sakura: Igualmente.

Neji: Ah, deixe eu apresentar uns amigos, esse é Sasuke e a mulher ao lado dele é Naoko.

Sakura: Ah, o Sasuke eu conheço ele é meu viz... (interrompida)

Naoko: Conhece essa ai Sasuke ? Nossa seu padrão de gostos realmente caiu hein hahahha.

Sasuke: Não é o que você esta pensando, meu gosto ainda continua requintado, Ela é uma conhecida, que mora e faz faxina no meu prédio. (encara sakura)

Sakura: (da um sorriso sincero) É isso mesmo, ah desde aquele dia não tive oportunidade de te agradecer pelos remédios néh, muito obrigado, fico feliz que tenha se preoc ... (interrompida)

Sasuke: Não fiz por preocupação, pelo contrário estava com pena, já que tinha recusado o dinheiro, foi uma maneira de te compensar. (disse frio)

Naoko: Uauuuu como você é generoso Sasuke, ajudando a coitadinha !

Neji e Tenten ficam constrangidos.

Sakura: Ahh entendo (sorri sem graça), de qualquer forma te agradeço, quando puder eu te pag... (novamente é interrompida)

Sasuke: Não tem necessidade, não fará falta para mim. (disse indiferente)

Sakura: (o sorriso havia se tornado triste já, ela começa a fitar o chão sem graça)

Sasuke apenas a observa, o olhar contente agora pouco ao vê-lo se tornou um olhar triste, não entendia o porque de estar tratando-a daquela forma.

Tenten: Vem Sakura sente aqui com agente. – tentando quebrar o gelo.

Sakura : (ainda muito constrangida, diz sorrindo pra tentar disfarçar) – Ah, é melhor não Tenten, muito obrigado, mais fica pra próxima néh. Vou indo Até mais.

Tenten: Espera Saku...

Sakura já tinha se virado e começado a correr para casa. Sasuke apenas observou a garota sair disparada embora,podia jurar que viu uma lágrima escorrendo quando ela virou-se de costas para correr.

Neji lançou um olhar desaprovador para Sasuke, que só levantou uma sobrancelha com cara de deboche e olhou para o amigo Neji.

Naoko: Hahahaahha, a menininha saiu disparada coitada, até deixou cair um papel ali.

Tenten agachou-se e pegou o papel, em seguida sentou-se na mesa de novo ao lado de Neji.

Neji: È uma foto?

Tenten : Sim,(deu um suspiro) uma foto dos pais dela, a única por sinal, quando ela perceber que derrubou vai ficar desesperada.

Sasuke escutava a conversa um tanto curioso. Neji disfarçadamente percebendo a curiosidade do amigo continua a perguntar.

Neji: A família dela mora muito longe é por isso?

Tenten: Quem dera que fosse só isso, ela não tem família foi abandonada aos 7 anos pelos pais, nunca soube o motivo do abandono, mesmo assim nunca guardou rancor ao contrário sempre fala o pouco que sabe deles com muito orgulho.

Sasuke: e..ela não tem família mesmo, não posso acreditar ... uma pessoa que já sofreu tanto, então como consegue sorrir daquele jeito (pensamento)

Naoko: Essa garota é burra ou o que pra não perceber que os pais a abandonaram porque não a queria mais.

Tenten: Talvez no fundo ela saiba, mais procura encarar de outra forma, para quem sabe sofrer um pouco menos.

Neji: Com certeza deve ser uma pessoa incrível néh Tenten. Pena que existem alguns malas, que por algum motivo estejam amargurados com a vida e acabam descontando em pessoas queridas como a Sakura.

Tenten: È verdade.

Sasuke: Humpf! Que seja o problema é meu. Porque estou me sentindo arrependido agora, odeio isso !

Tenten: Acho que esta na minha hora já!

Neji: Tão cedo.

Tenten: O clima esta pesado por aqui. (diz olhando para Sasuke)

Neji: Ah, espere, me empreste esta foto ai.

Tenten: Hãn?! Pra que? (entregado para Neji)

Neji: Toma, pegue Sasuke.

Sasuke: Que?Ficou maluco?

Neji: Apenas pegue, você sabe o que deve fazer neh Sasuke.

Sasuke: Droga, me da essa porcaria aqui (diz ríspido, porém pensativo)

Neji: Disse e repito, você sabe o que deve fazer. (virou e pegou Tenten pela mão, e saíram andando)

Tenten: Tudo bem deixar com ele? Aquela foto é importante para Sakura e Se ele fiz...

Neji: Ta tudo bem, ele vai fazer a coisa certa. Pelo menos é o que eu espero. (sorrindo)

(Horas depois)

Sakura estava sentada no sofá da sala, pensativa,triste,cansada, tantos sentimentos se passando de uma só vez em uma única pessoa, não era de muito de reclamar quando se tratava de trabalho, mas seu corpo não correspondia aos seus pensamentos, estava exausta e uma certo jovem de cabelos negros ocupava sua mente, deu um suspiro lembrando-se de um fato de horas atrás:

Flashback on:

Sasuke: Não é o que você esta pensando, meu gosto ainda continua requintado, Ela é uma conhecida, que mora e faz faxina no meu prédio. (encara sakura)

---------------

Sasuke: Não fiz por preocupação, pelo contrário estava com pena, já que tinha recusado o dinheiro, foi uma maneira de te compensar. (disse frio)

Flashback off.

Sakura: Pra falar a verdade quem iria gostar de mim, não tenho nada a oferecer, nem sou bonita como aquelas mulheres que ele sai, eu só queria ser alguém interessante pra pelo menos estar perto dele, mas eu nunca consigo nada, estou sempre me mantendo de alto astral pras pessoas a minha volta não sentirem pena, mas na realidade estou tão cansada, de tudo, da minha vida, nem sequer tenho mais ânimo para me levantar de manhã, eu só queria agora fechar os olhos e dormir por uns 10 anos,quem sabe (pensamentos seguidos por lágrimas de dor)

--------------------------------

Sasuke chega ao estacionamento de seu prédio com seu carro, e Naoko estava com ele.

Naoko: Hummm... hoje vamos ter uma noite em tanto meu amor (disse beijando o pescoço dele)

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, estava sério, pensativo, e também um pouco culpado por ter sido rude com Sakura, levou a mão ao bolso e tirou a foto que pertencia a garota, saindo do elevador, chegou a porta de seu apartamento, antes lembrou que tinha que entregar a foto, bateu na porta de Sakura:

Toc...toc..toc...

Sakura levou um susto, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inxados. Abriu a porta e encarou o Uchiha surpresa:

Sakura: B..boa noite. (se sentiu alegre em vê-lo por um momento)

Sasuke: Boa noite(disse, observando os olhos da menina que estavam inxados)

Sakura: Quer entrar? (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke: Ah...a...(estava gaguejando, depois de ter sido tão grosseiro com ela, ela havia atendido ele com alegria e um sorriso no rosto)

De repente uma voz surge atrás dele.

Naoko: Sasuke vamos entrar logo, estou morrendo de vontade de ... ah vc sabe.

Sakura ao ouvir a voz da mulher, sorri sem graça para Sasuke.

Sakura: Ah, gomen você esta com visita, bom mais em que posso te ajudar?

Sasuke: Acho que isso é seu (disse entregando a foto)

Sakura: Ah, minha nossa, eu devo ter deixado cair, muito obrigado.

Sasuke: Sobre hoje eu quer...

Sakura: Não tem problema, eu sou mesmo a faxineira, prometo da próxima vez me colocar no meu devido lugar (forçando um sorriso) ta tudo bem, tenha uma boa noite Sasuke-kun.( fechou a porta delicadamente)

Sasuke sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao ver ela se rebaixando daquela maneira, seu rosto cansado e seus olhos inchados demonstravam que ela estava chorando e mesmo assim quando o viu parecia ter ficado alegre, talvez ela tivesse sozinha e querendo conversar com alguém por isso logo o convidou para entrar, mas ao ouvir a a voz de Naoko pode perceber o suspiro de desapontamento em Sakura.

Sakura depois de ter encostado a porta, ficou ali mesmo escorada e sentou-se no chão frio, sentiu um nó na garganta, sentia-se sozinha, não pode evitar as lágrimas que vinham, fitou a foto dos pais em suas mãos e sussurrou em um tom audível e em entre soluços:

Sakura: Otou-san, Okaa-san estou tão cansada, tão sozinha, me ajudem a tirar esse vazio de dentro de mim. Mamãe o meu príncipe ta demorando muito, quando ele vai vir me resgatar? Você disse pra mim que um dia ele viria né, e iria tirar todo o sofrimento do meu coração, eu estou esperando ainda, mais não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar. (os soluços aumentaram, junto com as lágrimas)

Sasuke ainda se encontrava na porta de Sakura, estava escorado e tinha ouvido o desabafo da garota, estava paralisado, pensou consigo mesmo, ela estava mesmo se sentindo sozinha, imaginou como deveria ser difícil para ela tudo aquilo, e se sentia um idiota por contribuir pelo sofrimento da mesma. Finalmente despertou do transe em que se encontrava e de cabeça baixa adentrou o seu apartamento. Naoko se encontrava na sala sentada no sofá a sua espera.

Naoko: Você demorou meu amor.

Sasuke: Naoko não estou afim esta noite, então pega esse dinheiro e pegue um taxi.

Naoko:Hãããn ?? O que deu em você??

Sasuke: Nada. (disse frio)

Naoko: Ahh, eu já estou aqui agora, vamos aproveitar.

Sasuke: Não insista vá logo.

Naoko emburrada pegou o dinheiro da mão de Sasuke e saiu do apartamento dele batendo a porta. Sasuke foi tomar uma ducha, vestiu seu pijama e se encontrava estirado no sofá da sala revirando os canais e não achava nada de interessante, estava entediado e pensava a todo momento em Sakura, sentiu vontade de estar perto dela, de conversar.

Sasuke: mais o que está acontecendo comigo? Trato a garota mal depois sinto raiva por ter feito, sou mesmo um idiota que não sabe o que quer da vida (bufou de raiva)

A verdade era que Sakura havia mexido com ele desde do primeiro dia em que a viu, evitava ela, pois tinha medo de sofrer como sofreu em seu último relacionamento e desde então jurou pra si mesmo nunca mais se apaixonar por ninguém, mas como o coração não obedece a mente, o destino colocou Sakura em seu caminho, e ele sabia que ela era diferente das outras, ao escutar sem querer o desabafo de Sakura, o seu choro, sua tristeza, teve vontade de abrir aquela porta e ampará-la e cuidar daquela bonequinha de porcelana. Tentava imaginar como era difícil para aquela jovem não ter ninguém, trabalhar duro, e ainda conseguia sorrir para as pessoas a sua volta, e aquele desabafo mostrou que ela já estava perdendo suas forças para seguir adiante.

Sem pensar duas vezes levantou-se do sofá, saiu de seu apartamento trajando seu pijama, e bateu na porta de Sakura.

Toc...Toc...Toc..

Sakura se encontrava de pijama também deitada no sofá quando escutou as batidas na porta, com preguiça foi atender.

Sakura: ... (os olhos ficaram surpresos, ele de novo, o que queria agora?)

Sasuke: O...oi (sem graça e corado)

Sakura: Oi (ainda surpresa) Em que posso te ajudar?

Sasuke: hum...ahhh... então o que você ta fazendo?

Sakura: Ahh... Hãã ?? E...Eu N...na...nada. Por...Porque? (mal podia acreditar que seu príncipe estava lhe dando atenção)

Sasuke: Ah mais que chata você é ... (disse com um meio sorriso)

Sakura: Ahhh...o..que? AHH MAIS COMO É ABUSADO VEM BATER NA MINHA PORTA PRA ME CHAMAR DE CHATA ...VOCE QUER APANHAR SEU METIDO? (¬¬ felicidade de pobre dura pouco )

Sasuke: Quero. (disse arqueando a sobrancelha)

Sakura: Hãããnn?? Você é baka ou o que?

Sasuke soltou um risada que não pode conter, estava feliz de vê-la mais disposta, o jeito de ela falar irritada com ele de certo modo gostava, parecia uma menina. Sakura ao ver o garoto rindo daquela forma, não pode se segurar começou rir junto com ele, os dois brigando pareciam duas crianças se provando e também nunca havia visto o garoto sorrir daquela forma sincera, tinha que admitir que ficava ainda mais lindo. Sasuke estava feliz também por fazer a garota sorrir novamente.

Sasuke: Assim é melhor.

Sakura: Hum?

Sasuke: O que lhe cai melhor é seu rostinho irritado e depois seu sorriso (disse sério)

Sakura: ... (cora)

Sasuke: Então é que eu não tenho nada pra faze, daí eu tenho um monte de DVD aqui em casa, e tava afim de assistir, mais sabe é chato assistir sozinho, então resolvi chamar você.

Sakura: Ahhh sei, e a sua compahia hein cadê ela? (disse com tom irônico)

Sasuke: Hãã? Ah mandei ela embora faz tempo, Porque ta com ciúmes? (disse arqueando sobrancelha)

Sakura: A..a.. EU CIUMES DE VOCE? CL...CLARO QUE NÃO SEU CONVENCIDO.

Sasuke: Hahaha e então você vem?

Sakura: Só se você fizer pipoca... to brincando vou sim (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke: ¬¬

Os dois entraram no apartamento de Sasuke:

Sasuke: Ah ali na estante tem os DVD, escolhe um pra gente assistir enquanto eu vou colocar a pipoca no microondas.

Sakura: Ah, sim.

Sasuke: e então escolheu (perguntou se sentando no sofá com a pipoca)

Sakura: São tantos que eu nem sei qual, mais acho que vou escolher esse aqui de comédia.

Colocou o filme e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, dava tanta risada que quase caia do sofá, Sasuke quase nem prestava atenção no filme, observar os risos de Sakura parecia ser mais interessante, ja tinha um tempinho que não escutava a garota falar ou gargalhar, olhou para o lado e ela tinha pegado no sono,estava com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, observou a garota dormindo em um sono profundo e não teve coragem de acordá-la, se afastou com cuidado e buscou alguns travesseiros e um edredom em seu quarto, ajeitou a cabeça de Sakura nos travesseiros e a cobriu, não resistiu em mexer nos cabelos róseos da menina. Ainda dormindo ela sussurrou:

- Okaa-san ele chegou.

Sasuke olhou intrigado deduziu que ela estava sonhando com a mãe.

- Meu príncipe okaa-san, mora pertinho de min.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso. Sabia que ela estava falando dele.

- E eu já amo ele, muito,muito,muito.

Sasuke agora estava paralisado ao ouvir aquilo da garota, ela já amava ele sem nem se quer ter-lo beijado, isso mostrava que ela tinha sentimentos puro, sem interesse , nem malicia, sorrio, deu um beijo na testa da garota e sussurrou?

- Boa noite, princesinha.

Desligou a TV, e o DVD, e foi dormir em seu quarto, deixando Sakura dormindo em um sono profundo na sala.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. CAPITULO III

Yo pessoas ... postando mais um capítulo !!!

Ah e obrigado pelas REVIEW, fico feliz que estejam gostando !!

Hum... é isso ai continuem comentando !!!!

Bjus

CAPITULO III

Abriu os olhos lentamente e lembrou que estava no apartamento dele, esfregou os olhos e pode enxergar melhor, observou que estava coberta e cheia de travesseiros em volta, acabou pegando no sono na noite anterior e dormiu ali, levantou-se e levou um susto quando olhou para o relógio, dobrou o edredom e juntou os travesseiros, deixando organizado, saiu de fininho e foi para seu apartamento se trocar, afinal já estava atrasada pro trabalho. Quando desceu o porteiro, havia lhe dado a noticia que não precisaria mais por enquanto dos serviços dela, Sakura até achou melhor porque aquele trabalho exigia muito, mais por outro lado teria que encontrar outro para substituir, afinal não daria para sobreviver apenas com o salário do posto. Pegou o ônibus e chegou ao trabalho.

Tenten: Ohayo Sakura-chan !

Sakura: Ohayo.

Tenten: tudo bem com você?

Sakura: Sim. Estou ótima (disse sorrindo)

Tenten: Ai que bom,fiquei preocupado por ontem.O Sasu...(interrompida)

Sakura: Tudo bem Tenten, já conversei com ele, está tudo normal.

Tenten: Que bom, e a foto ele devolveu?

Sakura: Hai ! E me conta como vão as coisas com o Neji?

Tenten: Ahh tudo ótimo, estou tão feliz, nunca pensei que um cara como ele se interessaria por mim, ele me pediu em namoro ontem, e é claro que eu aceitei.

Sakura: Ahhh que bom fico muito feliz por você.

Tenten: Como anda o emprego no prédio?

Sakura: ah, nem me fale, dispensaram meu serviço, hoje a tarde vou começar a procurar outro já.

Tenten: Que pena ! Espero que consiga outro logo.

Sakura: Haii (disse sorrindo)

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke acordou, com preguiça ainda, sentou-se na cama, logo lembrou que Sakura havia pegado no sono na noite anterior e dormido na sala, levantou-se rapidamente e logo avistou o sofá, estava vazio e os travesseiros empilhados organizados em um canto, suspirou e olhou o relógio, é óbvio que ela não estaria ali pelo horário ja estaria trabalhando. Foi tomar seu café e tomar uma ducha, logo mais teria uma reunião com alguns gerentes de suas casas noturnas, coisa que ele classificava como muito chata, pois como a maioria eram de outras cidades depois da reunião sempre havia um coquetel, mas já estava acostumado afinal todo mês passava pela mesma situação, e no final sempre saia acompanhado com algumas "senhoritas''. Felizmente Neji como gerente e seu melhor amigo sempre estava nessas ocasiões.

No coquetel após a reunião:

Neji: É impressão minha ou seu mau humor de ontem desapareceu hein, não vai me contar o que aconteceu ?

Sasuke: A...Aconteceu na..da ta ficando louco (se engasgando)

Neji: Ahmmm, sei. Devolveu a foto para Sakura?

Sasuke: Devolvi.

Neji: Ah, que bom e depois ...

Sasuke: Depois o q ?

Neji: Para de se fazer de idiota, já ta me irritando.

Sasuke: Aff, mais você é insistente hein, ta ta dispensei a Naoko e a chamei pra assisti um filme La em casa SÒ ISSO.

Neji: Uouuu o grande Sasuke-sama convidou uma garota pro seu apartamento apenas pra assisti um filme, será que você esta se apaix... (interrompido)

Sasuke: Para de ser idiota, só queria... ah sei la num enxe Neji.

Neji: Ok, ok. Sabia que essa garota tinha mexido com ele

Sasuke: Mais e você e a amiga da Sakura ?

Neji: Ah, agente ta namorando.

Sasuke: E você tirando sarro de min. Quem diria hein Neji ta tomando jeito (falou sasuke dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo)

Nesse momento chegam três garotas Karin, Yumi, e Yuka, "amigas" dos dois diga-se de passagem.

Yumi: Como é essa história Neji?

Sasuke: Neji esta namorando agora é um homem sério, por isso garotas nada de tentarem ele para o mal caminho. (disse debochando)

Yuka: Ah mais que desperdício !

Karin: Mais o importante é que você esteja solteiro Sasuke ( disse sentando no colo do garoto)

Sasuke: Ahh...

Neji: Acho que não por muito tempo (sussurrou e apenas Sasuke o ouviu)

Karin: disse algo Neji?

Neji: Não nada, na verdade lembrei que tenho que ir buscar minha namorada. Até mais. (disse neji se levantando)

Karin: Ahhhh, então Sasuke você vai sair comigo e as meninas.

Yuka: Isso vamos dar um longo passeio pela night.

Sasuke: Na verdade acho melhor N...

Karin: Ahh não Sasuke não vai fazer essa desfeita com a gente, faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo, quero matar as saudades. (disse beijando o pescoço do Uchiha)

Sasuke: Ahhhhhff, que seja vamos (disse indiferente)

Yumi: Uhuu vamos andar de Ferrari. (disse se levantando toda animada)

Sasuke pegou o carro e Karin sentou-se na frente ao seu lado, atrás se sentaram Yumi e Yuka. Já era por volta das 10:30 da noite, passava por uma avenida não muito movimentada, as garotas no carro não paravam de falar, Sasuke quase nem prestava atenção nas palavras delas, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. De repente passando pela avenida, em frente a um ponto de ônibus avistou uma garota de cabelos róseos sentada obviamente estava esperando um ônibus. Yumi e Yuka também perceberam e reconheceram a garota.

Yumi: Olha se não é aquela tapada vizinha do Sasuke.

Yuka: É ela mesma. Vamos provocar-la haahahahha.

Sasuke: Não se atrevam. (disse sério)

Yumi: Ah, não tem nada di mais Sasuke só va ...

Sasuke: Já disse que não, se falarem algo vão descer aqui mesmo.

Yuka: Não precisa se estressar não vamos fazer nada (disse sem graça)

Yumi: Mai eu vou abrir o vidro e ficar bem na janela para ela me ver hahahhah, tenho uma leve impressão que ela tem uma queda pelo Sasuke.

Yuka: Claro que tem, e que garota não.

Sasuke queria passar em alta velocidade na frente daquele ponto de ônibus, mais não pode pra piorar havia um velho na sua frente dirigindo feito uma tartaruga, bufou e Karin apenas olhou de esgoela para o jovem. Sakura que olhava para o nada apenas na espera do seu ônibus, avistou o carro de Sasuke, ficou feliz, mas quando observou bem viu que ele estava muito bem acompanhado. Por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram, Sakura soltou um pequeno sorriso e abaixou a cabeça, sua expressão não mentia havia ficado de uma certa forma decepcionada, afinal estava apaixonada por ele e o ver num carro cheio de mulheres, era decepcionante. Sasuke apenas a observou, fechou os olhos irritado consigo mesmo e apertou o volante, acelerou e passou logo saindo daquele local, parou o carro em frente a um ponto de taxi não muito longe de onde havia visto Sakura.

Karin: Porque parou aqui Sasuke?

Sasuke:Tome esse dinheiro e peguem um táxi vocês 3.

Yumi: O QUE ? Fala sério Sasuke o que deu em você?

Yuka: Você só pode ta brincando neh?

Karin: Mais porque meu amor, depois desse passeio estava planejando irmos ao seu apartamento ou um motel para matarmos a saudade. ( disse tocando no ombro do rapaz)

Sasuke: Não to afim hoje, vão logo estou com muita pressa.

As 3 desceram do carro bufando e reclamando, sem entender nada a atitude do Jovem. Sasuke arrancou com o carro e deu a volta, procurando sabe quem ? Quem mais poderia ser, a jovem de cabelos róseos pra sua sorte ainda estava la no ponto de ônibus sentada. Estacionou seu carro um pouco distante de onde ela estava e desceu indo em direção aonde ela estava. Sakura estava sozinha no ponto de ônibus e morrendo de medo, pois aquela hora não era muito apropriada para uma garota indefesa, estava um pouco cansada e não havia nem jantado ainda, passou a tarde procurando emprego pela cidade, rodou tudo quanto é canto e quando deu por si já havia escurecido e o bendito do ônibus que não vinha, depois de ver Sasuke com aquela mulherada, a menina ficou triste e mais distraída que o normal. Sentiu uma mão em seu sua cintura e gelou, tremeu dos pés a cabeça, com os olhos fechado pegou sua bolsa e começou a bater naquele que havia a tocado.

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TARADO,TARADO, SOCORRO. (batendo com sua bolsa com toda sua força).

Sasuke: SOCORRO DIGO EUU, TEM UMA DOIDA ME BATENDO.

Sakura reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente. Abriu os olhos e ficou espantada ao ver o rapaz.

Sakura: Vo...Você?

Sasuke: Humpf! Já se acalmou? (disse arqueando a sobrancelha)

Sakura: J...ja! Mais o que faz aqui?

Sasuke: Vim pegar ônibus ¬¬

Sakura: Que mentira ! Vai la com tuas AMIGAS, e não me incomode senhor ( disse emburrada e virando-se de costas para ele)

Sasuke sorrio ao ver a reação dela, ficava ainda mais linda enciumada.

Sasuke: Cíumes ? (sussurrou no ouvido dela)

Sakura estremeceu quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu ouvido.

Sakura: Cii..ciiumes ... E..eu ? Por...que teria? (se engasgando toda)

Sasuke: Não sei talvez você goste de mim néh? (sussurrou mais uma vez)

Sakura corou ao ouvir o comentário e virou-se:

Sakura: ORA MAIS VOCE É MUITO CONVENCIDO MESMO.

Sasuke não pode se conter e deu risada, quando ela o chamava de convencido e ficava vermelha daquele jeito, achava a garota mais linda ainda.

Sasuke: Olha como você me trata, você é muito mal, eu dispensei aquelas três só pra te dar uma carona e você fica me chingando. (disse com cara de cachorro sem dono)

Sakura ficou sem reação, ele estava falando sério mesmo, ele havia mesmo dispensado aquelas mulheres, apenas para voltar e dar uma carona para ela, ficou sem reação e ao mesmo tempo muito feliz.

Sakura: Você ta falando sério mesmo?

Sasuke: Não, só voltei aqui porque não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo. (disse debochando)

Sakura: Ahh, Sabia ¬¬ (disse disconfiada)

Sasuke se aproximou da garota e levou sua mão até o queixo dela levantando e fitando os olhos esmeralda, Sakura imediatamente ficou vermelha com a aproximação.

Sasuke: Eu to falando sério sua boba (disse com aquela voz sexy e sério)

Sakura: T...tá (engoliu seco)

Sasuke: Então vamos, meu carro esta estacionado logo ali.

No carro:

Sasuke : O que estava fazendo por aqui essas horas?

Sakura: Ah rodei a cidade procurando emprego, e nem vi a hora passar.

Sasuke: Hum... e encontrou?

Sakura: Não (disse desanimada) ...Mais não tem problema amanhã é um novo dia néh (sorrindo)

Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso.

Sasuke: Suponho então que ainda não jantou?

Sakura: Ahh, não, mais não se preocupe quando cheg... GRUUUOGGG (barriga roncando)

Sasuke caiu na risada. Sakura ficou sem graça e sorrio.

Sasuke: Vamos jantar e não me venha com desfeitas. O que quer comer?

Sakura: Qualquer coisa!

Sasuke: Vou te levar então em um restaurante que eu costumo freqüentar e é muito bom.

Sakura: Hai !!

Fim do Capitulo

Espero que tenham gostado )


	4. CAPITULO IV

Olá pessoas, fico feliz que estejam gostando !!

Ai vai mais um capitulo !

Agradecimentos Especiais: Maríllya Andrade, Uchiha Ka-chan, UchihaSora, Uchiha Ayu, Tsubame Hitori, Paty-yumi, Marjorie – sasuke

Obrigado pelas Review

Capitulo IV

Sasuke e Sakura estavam no restaurante jantando.

Sasuke: E então?

Sakura: Hum? Oque?

Sasuke: Ahm me conte algo?

Sakura: Sobre o que?

Sasuke: Oras, sobre você é claro.

Sakura: Ah, sobre mim, não tenho muito o que falar.

Sasuke: Como era sua vida antes de se mudar pra ca?

Sakura: Ahm, tava meio chato por lá, tinha recém me formado e não tava tendo muitas oportunidades de emprego, daí depois que recebi o apartamento de herança, resolvi me mudar.

Sasuke: Pelo jeito não deu muita sorte em achar emprego na sua área néh.

Sakura: È, ta meio difícil.

Sasuke: Mais me fala em que você é formada quem sabe posso te ajudar, tenho bastante contatos pela cidade.

Sakura: publicidade e propaganda.

Sasuke: Hum... interessante. Acho que já sei aonde você vai trabalhar

Sakura sorrio.

Sakura: Agora sua vez de falar um pouco de você ?

Sasuke: Ahm, nada de mais também.

Sakura: E sua família, eu lembro ter visto uma foto deles no seu apartamento, você tem contato com eles?

Sasuke: Sim, de vez em quando nos reunimos para um almoço em família, mais meu pai é muito ocupado também, meu irmão mora em outro país e só vem de vez em quando vem nos visitar, mais eu sempre passo na casa dos meus pais pra da um beijo na minha mãe hehehe...!

Sakura: Deve ser tão bom néh (disse com os olhos brilhando ao ouvir ele falar da família)

Sasuke ao ver o olhar da garota se lembrou que ela não tinha família e ficou meio sem jeito.

Sakura: Ah, não se incomode, adoro ouvir os outros falarem de suas famílias (sorrindo)

Sasuke: Você se lembra de seus pais?

Sakura: Muito pouco, me lembro mais da minha mãe, ela era muito bonita, e lembro que ela um dia antes de ir embora, ela me contou uma historinha.

Sasuke: E como era ? (perguntou interessado)

Sakura: Ela disse que eu era uma princesa e talvez iria sofrer um pouco no decorrer da vida, mas disse que quando meu príncipe chegasse ele iria curar todo os meus sofrimentos. Eu sei que eu sou bem grandinha pra acreditar em contos de fadas, mais é uma forma que eu busco de estar mais próxima dela. (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Estava feliz em conhecer um pouco mais a garota e cada vez mais fascinado com o jeitinho dela. Apesar de parecer indefesa as vezes, viu que no fundo daquela garotinha, havia uma mulher determinada.

Sasuke: Sorvete?

Sakura: HÃn?

Sasuke: O sorvete daqui é gostoso vamos pedir.

Sakura: Ah, tabom. Quero de morango.

Sasuke:Ok

Sakura: Hummmm!

Sasuke: Ta bom?

Sakura: Uhum.

Sasuke apenas observava a garota, estar perto dela lhe trazia uma sensação muito boa, estava cada vez mais envolvido, estava sentado ao lado dela, se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Humm que cheiro gostoso de morango.

Sakura se arrepio, quando ele chegava perto assim, suas pernas tremiam, e seu rosto corado. Ele ainda estava encostado nela, com a boca perto de sua orelha, podia sentir a respiração dele.

- Não vai me oferecer? (disse ainda sussurrando no ouvido da garota)

- Vo...cê qq...quer? (disse baixo mais em um tom audível)

Sasuke sorrio, sabia que quando fazia isto Sakura ficava envergonhada, adorava o jeito tímido da garota.

- Quero (disse ele ainda sussurrando)

Levou a mão até o queixo da dela, para então fita-la, ela estava corada, ele sorrio e aproximou mais seu lábios, automaticamente Sakura fechou os olhos, tocou o rosto dela e roçou seus lábios nos dela, Sakura estava embriagada pelo momento e não consegui pensar em nada, sentiu a respiração dele e os lábios dele roçando os dela, quando iam aprofundar o beijo:

Garçom: A conta senhor Uchiha.

Despertaram no mesmo instante e Sakura se afastou um pouco corada. No caminho para casa dentro do carro, não se falaram muito, Sasuke puxava assunto até, mais logo o silêncio predominava entre eles. Chegaram na porta de seus apartamentos:

Sasuke foi se aproximando novamente, ela recuou toda atrapalhada:

Sakura: Ahh...aa..ENTÃOBOANOITE , Ahhh.. e obrigada pelo jantar ! (disse tropeçando nas palavras e abrindo a porta do seu apartamento)

Sasuke apenas a observou, e resolveu não insistir ao ver que a garota estava completamente sem jeito com a situação.

Sasuke: Boa noite ! E sonhe comigo ta (disse entrando em seu apartamento e fechando a porta)

Sakura: Humpf! Convencido (sussurrou, mais acabou saindo em um tom audível)

Sasuke: EU OUVI HEIN (disse)

Sakura entrou rápido no seu apartamento e fechou a porta antes que ele resolvesse sair do dele. Foi tomar uma ducha, e deitou-se em sua cama, estava mais feliz do que nunca, adorou conhecer um pouco mais Sasuke, e o quase beijo no restaurante não saia da cabeça da garota, logo pegou no sono. Sasuke também não parava de pensar na garota, definitivamente estava gostando muito dela, e sabia que era um sentimento verdadeiro pois se num quase beijo já se sentia assim, imagina quando...ah deixa pra lá.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte:

Sakura: E se ele só estiver brincando comigo?

Tenten: Não seja pessimista Sakura. Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você.

Sakura: Vai saber, tem um bando de mulheres bonitas sempre na cola dele.

Tenten: Por isso mesmo, ele preferiu sair com você não foi?

Sakura: È...pode ser (disse pensativa)

Tenten: Aconteça o que acontecer sempre vou estar torcendo por você. (disse sorrindo)

Sakura: Arigato,Tenten.(sorriu)

Neji: Sasuke eu to atolado de trabalho, você precisa arrumar alguém logo para me servir de assistente, porque assim eu não dou conta, estamos cheio de eventos programados, e eu nem cuidei ainda das divulgações.

Sasuke: Já encontrei a pessoa, mais ainda não falei com ela porque pensei que talvez já tivesse contratado alguém.

Neji: Você é o dono eu não contrato ninguém.

Sasuke: Ah, então conversei com a Sakura e ela é formada em publicidade e propaganda, e ta procurando um emprego na área. O que acha?

Neji: Huuuuuummmmm, andou conversando com ela então neh.

Sasuke: È sim, porque?

Neji: Por nada não, então trate de chamá-la logo pra me ajudar neh.

Sasuke: Sim, vou falar com ela ainda hoje.

Neji: E agora ?

Sasuke: E agora o que?

Neji: Vai contar pelo menos pro seu melhor amigo que ta gostando dela, ou vai ficar se fazendo de orgulhoso pra sempre.

Sasuke: Humpf! Ahh pois é, sei lá, achoquetogostandodelamesmo (disse corado)

Neji: Hãn? Num entendi fala mais devagar! (disse debochando)

Sasuke: ¬¬ ... acho-que-to-gostando-dela-mesmo. Deu pra entender?

Neji: Ah, agora sim hehehe, fico feliz por você Sasuke, pelo que Tenten me fala Sakura é uma garota muito legal.

Sasuke: É (sorrio)

Sakura decidiu ir atrás de emprego de novo, rodou a cidade e recebeu muitos não, o tempo fechou e uma forte chuva caiu, se molhou toda e pra piorar acabou sendo assaltada no ponto de ônibus, estava apavorada e não havia ninguém por perto para ajudar-la, o assaltante acabou levando a bolsa, sem dinheiro voltou a pé para casa de baixo da chuva, quando chegou na porta de seu apartamento, lembrou que a chave estava dentro da bolsa, olhou para o relógio e pela hora a senhora Matsumoto já teria ido embora, só ela tinha acesso as cópias das chaves que ficavam em um cofre, sentou –se no chão, escorada em sua porta, abraçou os joelhos e ficou ali encolhida, estava molhada e tremendo de frio, definitivamente a sorte não estava do seu lado hoje, acabou cochilando daquele jeito. Sasuke estava chegando de carro ao estacionamento do prédio.

Sasuke: Nossa que chuva (sussurrou para si mesmo)

Pegou o elevador e chegando em seu andar, avistou Sakura agachada, estranhou a garota estava toda molhada e pro lado de fora do apartamento dela. Chegou perto e percebeu que ela nem se movia, agachou e a chamou:

Sasuke: Sakura.

Chamou mais uma vez e a chacoalhou de leve.

Sasuke: Eiii.. psiuu acorda !

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Sasuke agachado em sua frente a chamando, ao ver ele, não se conteve e o abraçou com força, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhinhos cansados. Sasuke sem entender nada retribuiu o abraço, e pode sentir que a garota tremia em seus braços.

Sasuke: O que aconteceu ? (disse ainda abraçados)

Sakura: E..eu Fiquei com tanto medo (disse entre soluços)

Sasuke: Que fez isso com você ? (disse preocupado)

Sakura: O homem com a arma (as lágrimas insistiam em cair)

Sasuke deduziu na hora, que ela fora assaltada, e a abraçou com força, por ela estar ali no corredor provavelmente as chaves teriam sido levadas junto e a senhora Matsumoto já tinha ido embora, lembrou-se que um vez que chegou tarde e tinha perdido suas chaves, teve que ir dormir na casa dos seus pais. Sakura ainda chorava, abraçada a ele.

Sasuke: Shiuuu já passou, eu to aqui agora (disse a confortando).

Levou sua mão até a testa da garota, e percebeu que já estava com um pouco de febre, provavelmente pela chuva que havia tomado, a pegou no colo, e a levou para dentro, sentou a garota no sofá e lhe deu um remédio, para evitar que pegasse uma gripe forte, Sasuke afagou os cabelos dela, e Sakura instintivamente foi pegando no sono.

Sasuke: Não... num vai dormir agora hein. (disse baixo)

Sakura: To com sono (sussurrou)

Sasuke: Tem que tomar um banho quente e tirar essa roupa molhada pra deitar. Vamos vou pegar uma camiseta minha pra você colocar.

Sakura: Tah (disse com preguiça)

... Continua

Espero que tenham gostado e continuem mandando review !

Não tive tempo de revisar alguns capítulos então peço desculpas se houver alguns erros de português ou de coerência ! Ok

Beijus !!


	5. CAPITULO V

**Yo****pessoas !**

**Ai vai mais ****um capitulo**** ok**

**OBS: Avisando Este capitulo contém um pouco de ****Hentai**

**Continuem mandando ****Reviews**

Capitulo V

... Continuação

Sakura despiu-se e entrou no Box do chuveiro, tomou um banho quentinho e relaxante, secou-se e colocou uma camiseta de Sasuke, que ficou como uma camisola para ela. Saiu do banheiro e foi para sala.

Sasuke: Vou tomar um banho também.

Sakura: Hai. (disse sentando-se no sofá)

Sasuke: A cozinha fica ali, se estiver com fome fique á vontade.

Sakura: Arigato.

Sasuke estava no chuveiro pensativo, deu um suspiro de alivio por ter resolvido chegar mais cedo em casa hoje, se não Sakura ficaria ali corredor, e quando ela o abraçou sentiu uma pontada no coração, pensando quantos anos aquela menina teria passado por situações difíceis e não teve ninguém para abraçá-la, a única coisa que desejava agora é estar perto dela, para evitar que ela nunca mais ficasse sozinha. Terminou seu banho e foi para sala, viu Sakura concentrada na TV, assistindo desenho, deu um meio sorriso e sentou-se do seu lado.

Sakura: Ahm.. se quiser trocar de canal..

Sasuke: Pode deixar, e então roubaram seus documentos juntos?

Sakura: Sim, tudo (disse desanimada)

Sasuke: Amanhã é domingo você vai ter que trabalhar?

Sakura: Não amanhã é minha folga.

Sasuke: Então segunda, eu vou te ajuda com seus documentos ok?

Sakura: Haii (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke: Bom acho que já ta meio tarde e você deve estar com sono neh, vem vou te levar para o quarto de hóspede.

Sakura: Aham (disse desligando a TV)

Sasuke: Bom é aqui, ali no armário tem mais cobertores, se precisar de algo meu quarto é este aqui ao lado é só chamar. Boa noite.

Sakura: Err...Ahm...

Sasuke: Hum?

Sakura: po...de deixar a luz do corredor acesa por favor? (disse com um sorriso sem graça)

Sasuke: A luz ? Não me diga que ...

Sakura: È é sim tenho medo ¬¬ (respondeu logo)

Sasuke soltou uma risada. Mais logo respondeu.

Sasuke: Tudo bem, sem problemas.

Sakura: Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. E Arigato por me deixar ficar aqui.(disse sorrindo)

Sasuke apenas retribuiu o sorriso e foi para seu quarto, deitou-se em sua enorme cama, e até sentiu vontade de chamar Sakura para dormir ali ao seu lado, mas deduziu que como a garota era bem tímida para essas coisas, resolveu não forçar a barra, sem contar que talvez ele não se segurasse e a agarra-se ali mesmo. Desligou a luz e ligou a televisão, estava meio sem sono e com a TV ligada o sono sempre vinha mais rápido. Sakura já havia se deitado, apesar de estar um pouco sonolenta, não conseguia pegar no sono, revirou-se de um lado para o outro, até que escutou a chuva engrossar mais uma vez, e os trovões começaram, não tinha medo, enquanto tivesse luz estava tudo bem para ela, até que um raio forte caiu e a luz apagou em seguida.

Sakura: Ahhh não, num pode ser verdade(sussurrou para si mesma)

Sasuke estava assistindo televisão, deitado em sua cama no momento e após cair a luz só deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Sakura levantou-se devagar e foi andando, tropeçou em alguns lugares, e chegou na porta de Sasuke, que estava meio encostada, abriu devagar, quase não enxergando nada, se não fosse pelos relâmpagos que iluminavam o local freqüentemente, avistou o Uchiha deitado, ficou ali na porta parada, sem saber o que fazer, estava com medo de ficar sozinha no escuro, mais não queria ser um incomodo para o rapaz, e acordá-lo no meio da noite. Quando resolveu sair do quarto esbarrou o dedo do pé na porta, fazendo barulho. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando escutou a voz masculina.

Sasuke: Sakura? È você ? (abriu os olhos e pode ver a garota na porta)

Sakura: Ahh, s..sou eu sim.

Sasuke: Algum problema? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Sakura: ahh,,,err...gomen acorda você, deixa pra lá.Boa noite (disse fitando o chão)

Sasuke: Ahh, Boa noite então.

Sasuke de repente lembrou-se de algo:

Flashback on:

Sakura: Err...Ahm...

Sasuke: Hum?

Sakura: po...de deixar a luz do corredor acesa por favor? (disse com um sorriso sem graça)

Sasuke: A luz ? Não me diga que ...

Sakura: È é sim tenho medo ¬¬ (respondeu logo)

Flashback off.

Sasuke: Espera Sakura, Você esta com medo de dormir sozinha?

Sakura: Hahahaha, não, não (sorriso amarelo)

Sasuke: Tem certeza? Se quiser tem espaço aqui pode deitar comig...

Quando viu a garota já tinha corrido e deitado ao seu lado se encolhendo.

Sakura: E...eu n..não to com medo ta, ma...mais eu vo fica aqui.

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso, ela era muitas vezes como ele e não admitia certos sentimentos. Deitou se, e fitou aqueles olhos esmeralda, ela envergonhada com a aproximação virou-se de costas para ele, passado um tempinho virou-se novamente e Sasuke estava com os olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo já. Observou a face do rapaz, e admirou, como era lindo, e parecia um bebê dormindo, sorriu e levou sua mão ao rosto dele, fazendo carinho de leve, mal sabia ela que ele estava acordado, ele sentiu um calafrio gostoso percorrer seu corpo,quando sentiu aquelas mãozinhas tocando seu rosto de leve.

Sasuke: Que mão quentinha. (sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados)

Sakura corou ao ouvir a voz dele, e encolheu sua mão de volta.

Sasuke: Ah não, tava tão gostoso. (sussurrou)

Sakura soltou um risinho e voltou a acariciar o rosto dele. Sasuke então abriu os olhos e passou a fita-la.

Sakura: Arigato (sussurrou)

Sasuke: pelo que? (sussurrou)

Sakura: Por me ajudar sempre quando preciso. Por se preocupar. Nunca ninguém fez isso por mim, por isso queria te agradecer do fundo do meu coração. (sussurrou)

Sasuke enlaçou ela pela cintura e a abraçou.

Sasuke: Não precisa agradecer. Eu gosto de cuidar de você.

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do jovem. Estava mais feliz do que nunca por estar ali com ele. Foram se afastando aos poucos, e ficaram com os rostos colados, Sasuke aproximou-se dos lábios da garota, roçou seus lábios nos dela e abriu os olhos para ver a reação da mesma, ela continuava de olhos fechados embriagada pelo momento, ele sorriu e colou seus lábios nos dela, pediu passagem e ela foi cedendo aos poucos, pode perceber que ela não tinha muita experiência, explorou cada canto da boca dela com a língua, a sensação do beijo era completamente diferente de quando estava beijando outras, talvez porque agora havia amor. Afastaram-se por falta de ar, pode perceber que ela estava bem mais ofegante que ele. Sakura estava no céu, sentia um misto de felicidade e ansiedade, sentir a boca dele, sua língua brincando com a dela, as mãos dele em sua cintura, fazia ela perder a cabeça. Queria provar mais a boca dele, estava extasiada, aproximou-se e começou outro beijo, agora a língua dele era mais exigente, fazia movimentos sensuais e ela o correspondia na mesma intensidade. Sentiu a mão dele percorrer sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais, e ele descer os lábios para o seu pescoço, instintivamente soltou um gemido, levou sua mão na boca, assustada e corada com sua própria reação, nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, Sasuke sorrio maroto quando ouviu o gemido por parte dela, e engraçado quando ela ficou envergonhada do próprio gemido que saiu instintivamente de sua boca. Continuou com as caricias, aquele corpo estava o tirando do sério, dava leves chupões no pescoço dela, enquanto sua mão percorria todo corpo dela, arrancando agora vários gemidos e suspiros. Já estava por cima dela, beijava-a mais selvagem, devido a excitação, Sakura apenas correspondia mais e mais aos amasso do Uchiha, estava embriagada e também excitada com as constante caricias vindas por parte dele, de repente a televisão liga, e a luz do corredor também acende, despertando ela do transe, porém Sasuke parecia não estar dando muito importância a volta da energia, continuava por cima dela, chupando seu pescoço.

Sakura: Sa...Sasuke-kun, a... ahm...chega agora, vou dormir a luz voltou.

Sasuke: Ahhh não, logo agora que esta tão bom (disse ainda a beijando)

Sakura: È melhor eu voltar pro outro quarto, se não agente vai acabar fazendo besteira.

Sasuke: Besteira?! Ah eu gosto de fazer besteira, vamos fazer essa besteira então. (disse puxando a camiseta de Sakura para cima)

Sakura: Não, num vamos fazer besteira seu tarado (disse empurrando ele para o lado e se levantando da cama)

Sasuke: Humpft! Olha o estado que você me deixou, agora pula fora neh, da próxima você não me escapa Sakura (disse emburrado)

Sakura soltou um riso, era engraçado quando ele ficava emburrado por querer alguma coisa, foi para o quarto de hóspede e finalmente pegou no sono, Sasuke estava deitado na cama ainda, tinha perdido o sono depois que Sakura despertou o seu "amigo".

Sasuke: Aff! Ela me deixa assim, depois cai fora! Definitivamente ela quer me deixar louco! (resmungou pra si mesmo, logo depois dando um meio sorriso).

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura acordou um pouco cedo, estava bem disposta já, sorriu ao lembrar da noite passada, mais logo se levantou e decidiu preparar um café da manhã caprichado para Sasuke, estava planejando levar para ele o café na cama mas logo sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura e ele abraçá-la por trás sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Sasuke: Bom dia (sussurrou)

Sakura: Já acordou, Bom dia.

Sasuke: O que ta fazendo de bom?

Sakura: Estou preparando café da manhã, ia levar na sua cama, mas agora você já levantou.

Sasuke: Se me mimar desse jeito vai me deixar mal acostumado.

Sakura virou-se de frente para ele e o abraçou. Sorrindo disse:

- Eu também gosto de cuidar de você.

Sasuke sorriu e deu um selinho em Sakura.

Sasuke: Tive uma idéia melhor, vamos tomar café ali na varanda, tem uma mesa, e bate um vento bem gostoso de manhã.

Sakura: Ah, melhor ainda. (sorriu)

Sentaram na varanda, que por sinal tinha uma vista linda, e por estarem na cobertura, batia um vento refrescante.

Sasuke: Ah, já tava me esquecendo, tenho uma novidade pra você.

Sakura: Ahhh, adoro novidades, conta,conta,conta ! (disse eufórica)

Sasuke: Bom o Neji ta precisando de uma assistente para ajudar com a organização dos eventos e divulgação, essas coisas, ele até queria chamar a namorada, sua amiga tenten, mais pra esse cargo prefiro alguém qualificado, então se você estiver afim?

Sakura: Ahhh claro que sim (disse contente)

Sasuke: Que bom, então considere-se contratada.

Sakura: Nem sei como posso te agradecer.

Sasuke: Eu sei (disse olhando-a maliciosamente)

Sakura: Nem pensar seu Ero !

Sasuke: Ahhh como eu sofro, eu faço de tudo por você, e você só me rejeita, me abandona na hora H, me xinga, me bate ..!! (disse debochado e com carinha de coitado)

Sakura: Ahh tadinho do meu bebê néh (disse apertando as bochechas dele e fazendo biquinho)

Os dois riram um do outro e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Fim do capitulo V

Obrigado pelos comentários leitoras ..!!

Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando

Beijus!!


	6. CAPITULO VI

**Yo****pessoas .**

**Capitulo ****Curtinho !**

**Muito Feliz pelas ****Review****, fico feliz que estejam gostando**

**beijus**

* * *

CAPITULO VI

... Continuando

Sakura: Bom, vou descer na recepção pra pegar a cópia da minha chave com a senhora Matsumoto.

Sasuke: Ah, sim. Eu vou ter que me arrumar daqui a pouco pra sair mesmo.

Sakura: Hum, hoje é domingo, ah...aonde você vai?

Sasuke: Hoje a casa noturna abre normalmente, sempre passo pra dar uma inspecionada no pessoal.

Sakura: Ah, entendo.

Sasuke: È então, pega esse cartão tem o endereço de lá, amanhã depois do trabalho no posto, vai conversar com o Neji, pra acertar as coisas.

Sakura: Ah, sim Obrigado (disse pegando o cartão)

Sasuke apenas sorriu

Sakura: Ahh antes de eu ir, é...então...sobre...o que aconteceu c..com a gente hoje...quer dizer qu... estamos...namor..

Sasuke: Ahm, Sakura eu vou ser sincero, não sei se estou preparado para entrar em uma relação séria de novo. Talvez devêssemos esp...

Sakura: Ahh gomen, eu acabei confundindo as coisas, desculpa mesmo ás vezes eu não se toco mesmo, esqueci você esta acostumado com tantas mulheres bonita neh (disse gentilmente mas com lágrimas nos olhos e logo virou-se até a porta para que ele não percebesse sua tristeza)

Sasuke: Não você não ent...

Sakura: Tá tudo bem Sasuke-kun, obrigado por me deixar passar a noite aqui e desculpe o incomodo, Ja ne. (disse saindo e fechando a porta do apartamento dele)

Sasuke: Espe..(ela já havia fechado a porta, antes que pudesse terminar de falar)

Sakura desceu rapidamente e pegou a chave, entrou em seu apartamento e trancou, foi caminhando calmamente e sentou-se no sofá. Deu um longo suspiro, e não pode evitar as lágrimas caindo.

Sakura: Ahh Sakura quando você vai aprender?, quem sou eu, uma idiota que ainda acredita em contos de fadas (disse rindo debochando de si mesma). Mais ele disse que gostava de cuidar de mim (balançou a cabeça) Não, ele deve dizer para todas, para então depois levá-las para cama. Haa o que eu estou fazendo culpando ele? Definitivamente sou uma idiota, eu que sou culpada de me iludir, como um cara como ele se interessaria em ter algo sério comigo, se tem todas aquelas mulheres lindas aos pés seus pés. Bom enfim sozinha como sempre néh (disse para si mesma, derrubando as últimas lágrimas).

Sasuke amaldiçôo-se por ter agido daquela forma, iludiu a garota feito um idiota, ficou parecendo que ele disse aquilo para ela, para levá-la para cama, e como não conseguiu tratou de dispensá-la logo, mas não era verdade. Atirou-se no sofá angustiado e irritado consigo mesmo, a verdade é que estava inseguro mesmo, afinal em seu último relacionamento sério, fora traído, não sabia se estava preparado para assumir outro relacionamento, mesmo sabendo que Sakura era diferente de todas garotas que já havia conhecido. Logo teve que espantar os pensamentos para ir trabalhar um pouco. Já arrumado saiu de seu apartamento trancando-o, olhou para porta de Sakura, aproximou-se, ameaçou bater, mas fechou os olhos deu um suspiro e seguiu andando, não teve coragem. Não lhe surpreenderia se a partir de hoje Sakura, passasse o tratar mal.

Sakura revirou-se na cama pela décima vez , o sono não vinha, e os pensamentos insistiam em permanecer em sua mente, suspirou pela milésima vez e as lágrimas chegavam a sua face mais uma vez, por tudo que já havia passado, a dor dessa vez não se comparava a nenhuma. Mais a única pessoa na vida que ela conseguia guardar rancor era dela mesma. Demorou mais conseguiu enfim dormir um pouco.

Acordou cedo como sempre, se olhou no espelho, e seus olhos não mentiam que havia chorado, lavou o rosto tentando amenizar as olheiras, que por sinal não resolveu muito. Se arrumou para trabalhar, e enfim chegou.

Tenten: Ohayo gazaimasu Sakura-chan (disse animada ao ver-la)

Sakura: Ohayo Tenten-chan (no máximo que conseguiu dar foi um meio sorriso)

Tenten: Algum problema, você parece desanimada?

Sakura: Não, ta tudo bem. E como foi seu final de semana?

Tenten: Ah, sábado foi meio chato só pude ver Neji um pouco, diz ele que anda cheio de trabalho, ah mais no domingo passamos quase o dia inteiro juntos, foi um dia maravilhoso só que a noite ele teve que ir trabalhar. E o seu?

Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos e com olhar triste enquanto Tenten falava do seu final de semana, queria estar feliz como a amiga.

Tenten: Sakura...Sakura,...tem alguém ai (disse balançando a mão na frente da garota de cabelos rosados)

Sakura: Oh, ah sim Tenten-chan, ahh meu final de semana, normal como sempre, nada de mais.

Tenten: Você esta bem mesmo ?

Sakura: Estou sim, não se preocupe. (disse tentando sorrir ao máximo)

Tenten: Hum não sei, não a senhorita ta tão estranha. (fazendo cara de desconfiada)

Sakura: Impressão sua, estou normal.

Tenten: Ah, então me conta como vão as coisas com o Sasuke? (perguntou empolgada)

Sakura: Ahh...o Sasuke... sim vão bem, ele é um bom amigo, sempre me ajuda.

Tenten: Como assim bom amigo ? Agente tinha conversado e voc...(interrompida)

Sakura: Eu me enganei Tenten, ás vezes eu falo coisas sem sentido, o Sasuke é muito legal, mais eu não sou o tipo de garota pra ele néh.

Tenten: Não to entendendo nada, ele dispensou aquelas três garotas aquele dia apenas para te dar carona lembra? Você me disse ...

Sakura: Ah, foi uma gentileza da parte dele, apenas isso. Eu e minha mania de sonhar, eu não tenho nada a oferecer a ele, e nem se comparo com aquelas garotas que ele costuma sair. Conto de fadas somente em livros não é mesmo Tenten? (sorriu gentilmente e se afastou da amiga para voltar ao trabalho)

Tenten: Sakura... (sussurro preocupada ao ver a amiga se afastar)

No fim do expediente do trabalho:

Sakura: Ah, eu ainda não te contei néh Tenten..

Tenten: Sobre o que? (perguntou curiosa)

Sakura: Vou trabalhar de assistente pro Neji, o Sasuke falou que ele esta muito carregado e precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo.

Tenten: Não brinca, sério? O Neji até cogitou algo sobre talvez eu trabalhar com ele, mais Sasuke disse que para esse cargo necessitava alguém formado, mais falou que logo quando precisar para outro cargo vai me chamar.

Sakura: Tomara que precisem logo de você lá, daí podemos ficar juntas neh.

Tenten: Haiii (contente). Mais enquanto isso vai cuidando do Neji pra mim.

Sakura: Pode deixar. (disse sorrindo). Então Até mais Tenten-chan. (acenou)

Tenten: Até mais. (acenou) Ah e Sakura lembra do que eu te disse, aconteça o que acontecer vou estar torcendo por você, e... quando quiser desabafar ou conversar, sabe que pode me chamar a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite néh.

Sakura: Hai. Arigato Tenten, você é uma grande amiga (disse sorrindo)

Tenten retribuiu o sorriso e observou a amiga ir embora, percebeu que havia acontecido algo para Sakura mudar de opinião daquele jeito, o brilho nos olhos, e o lindo sorriso que a amiga costumava distribuir, havia sumido, uma expressão triste e a distração em pensamentos era o que predominava sobre ela. Não quis insistir muito, pois percebeu que quanto mais perguntava, Sakura ficava mais triste, e pelo jeito não estava disposta a se abrir no momento, então preferiu não forçar a barra.

* * *

**Fim do Capitulo VI **

**Obrigada pelas ****Review**** e continuem mandando**

**Beijuss**


	7. CAPITULO VII

**Yo****pessoas ...**

**Como foi curtinho o capitulo anterior, já estou deixando este como recompensa.**

**Obrigado pelas ****Reviews**

**Continuem dando suas ****opiniões ...**

**Beijus**

CAPITULO VII

Continuando ...

Sakura resolveu ir para casa, tomar um banho, antes de ir trabalhar em seu mais novo emprego, vestiu um vestidinho fresco, simples porém muito bonitinho, colocou uma rasteirinha, e pegou sua bolsa, olhou mais uma vez o cartão que Sasuke havia lhe entregado para confirmar o endereço, e saiu.

A tão falada casa noturna de Sasuke, não era lugar para qualquer um, podia-se dizer que era um lugar para executivos, empresários, filhos destes, se divertirem sem precisar se misturar com pessoas de classes mais baixas, era um lugar muito requintado e luxuoso, com várias mesas, ambiente climatizado, vários balcões que serviam as bebidas super caras, músicas de bom gosto ao vivo, e também as mulheres de classe alta, suas filhas, praticamente um desfile de roupas de grife, jóias, e gente bonita. Durante o dia os funcionários ficavam trabalhando, organizando as bebidas, limpando, esse tipo de coisa.

Neji era o gerente e mandava fazer o que estava faltando, fazia os pedidos dos aperitivos e bebidas por telefone, contratava bandas, cuidava da publicidade, fazia de tudo, por isso andava muito atarefado. Sasuke aparecia sempre a tarde para dar uma pequena ajuda e depois só voltava a noite mesmo, para receber os clientes que na maioria das vezes eram seus amigos, amigos de sua família e por ai vai, sentava bebia algo com eles, aturava suas filhas dando em cima dele, e normalmente tinha que agir gentilmente com todos é claro, sendo filho de um Uchiha não podia fazer feio jamais.

Neji estava sentado em uma mesa verificando uns papéis e Sasuke sentado ao seu lado tomando coca.

Neji: Não vai me falar porque esta com essa cara de mal humorado ?

Sasuke: Não.

Neji: ¬¬ ... Espero que não tenha nada a ver com minha nova assistente.

Sasuke: E se tiver ¬¬ (disse emburrado)

Neji: Só podia ser, o que você fez pra ela?

Sasuke: A...ahm ... ( Sasuke contou para Neji o que se passou entre ele e Sakura)

Neji: Ficou parecendo que você usou a coitada. Conhecendo as mulheres devo deduzir que ela deve estar querendo te matar, e eu corro o risco de perder minha assistente.

Sasuke: Eu sei,fui um idiota, mais eu não estava mentindo quando disse que talvez não estivesse ainda preparado para assumir um relacionamento sério e ela nem deixou eu explicar direito.

Neji: Você agiu errado mesmo, mas por outro lado, se sente que não esta preparado para isso, então é melhor dar um tempo para você reavaliar seus sentimentos.

Sasuke: É eu sei. (disse desanimado)

Neji: Pelo menos você não tirou a virgindade dela, se não uma hora dessas estaria se sentindo bem pior.

Sasuke: E o pior que se não fosse por ela me parar, estaria mesmo.

Neji: Menos mal, Ora..Ora mais olhando pelo lado cômico da história, uma garota rejeitando você na cama, hahahhahha achei que não estaria vivo para presenciar isso.

Sasuke: ¬¬ ... por isso que não gosto de te contar as coisas, você não perde uma para tirar sarro, Seu viado.

Neji: Owww, foi mal, eu não resisto.

Sakura estava chegou no local e havia um segurança na porta.

Segurança: Só abrimos a noite senhorita.

Sakura: Ah não, eu vim falar com o Neji, sou a nova assistente dele.

Segurança: Ah, sim me desculpe, já me informaram sobre o assunto, pode entrar, procure ele lá dentro, deve estar sentado em alguma mesa.

Sakura: Arigato.

Sakura adentrou o local, e ficou impressionada, não tinha nada ver com o que ela havia imaginado, nunca havia entrado em lugar tão luxuoso, e era enorme, caminhou um pouco e seus olhos observava tudo muito curiosa,cada detalhe daquele local.

Neji: Me parece que ela veio (sussurrou para Sasuke)

Sasuke: Hum? Quem?

Neji: Minha assistente (disse apontando para a garota de cabelos róseos que se encontrava um pouco distante deles e de costas)

Sasuke: A...é ela. (sentiu-se feliz ao ver-la ali, e também desconfortável)

Neji: PSIUUU ... (chamando Sakura)

Sakura virou-se e avistou Neji, sorriu imediatamente e foi em direção a ele, e também avistou Sasuke ao lado dele, sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada quando lembrou-se dos dois se beijando, mais logo tratou de espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Sakura: Boa tarde Neji-san, Sasuke-kun (disse sorrindo)

Neji: Boa tarde Sakura (retribuindo o sorriso da garota)

Sasuke: Boa tarde ( estava pasmo com a atitude da garota, ela estava sorrindo para ele, depois de tudo que ele fez, continuava gentil, mas o sorriso não era o mesmo, e o olhar não possuía mais aquele brilho, estava escondendo sua tristeza dentro de si)

Neji: Sente-se Sakura, para conversarmos.

Sakura: Hai.

Sasuke a encarava, e por um momento cruzaram seus olhares porém Sakura desviou rapidamente, Neji tratou de explicar as funções dela nesse novo trabalho, isso incluía também recepcionar os clientes e levá-los até as mesas reservadas, iria receber bem, então decidiu abandonar o emprego no posto, para que não ficasse muito cansativo e pudesse se dedicar mais ao seu novo emprego. Ela teria que estar ali a partir das 16:00 e iria embora somente quando a casa fechasse, ou seja de madrugada na maioria das vezes, teria folga nas segundas e terças, dias em que a casa não abria. Sasuke havia ido na delegacia logo cedo, para procurar os documentos de Sakura, teve sorte e conseguiu os recuperar, já que um policial encontrou a bolsa abandonada em uma praça, com certeza o ladrão só estaria a procura do dinheiro e como não encontrou nada tratou de abandonar logo a bolsa.

Sasuke: Confere se esta tudo ai.

Sakura: Ah, sim esta sim. Muito Obrigado Sasuke-kun por me ajudar. (sorriu)

Sasuke: De nada, E...aquilo que eu disse ont...

Sakura: Eu entendi, não precisa se sentir culpado, eu que sou meio desajeitada mesmo, Sasuke-kun é muito gentil néh sempre me ajuda. Arigato.

Neji: Ah, Sakura não precisa começar hoje, amanhã acho melhor, tire o dia hoje para se organizar.

Sakura: Ah, sim. Arigato Neji prometo me esforçar.Agora é melhor eu ir. Já ne Sasuke-kun, Neji-san. (disse sorrindo)

Neji: Até amanhã Sakura.

Sasuke: Espere Sakura, eu estou indo também posso te dar um carona.

Sakura parou de andar, espantada com a insistência dele, mas estar perto dele, sem poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo era cada vez mais doloroso, por isso decidiu manter um pouco de distância até que pudesse esquecer-lo, virou-se sorrindo e disse:

Sakura: Ah, Arigato Sasuke-kun, Mas eu não vou para casa, vou passar em outros lugares.

Sasuke: Então eu pos... (interrompido)

Sakura: Eu realmente agradeço a gentileza, mais acho que já te incomodei o bastante néh (disse sorrindo, mais com o coração em pedaços, virou-se e foi embora apressada)

Sasuke deu um suspiro, estava na cara que ela estava o evitando, mesmo ela sendo gentil daquela maneira com ele. Chutou a cadeira ao lado tentando descarregar um pouco de sua frustração.

Neji: Posso fazer um comentário (disse Levantando o dedo)

Sasuke: NÃO ¬¬ !!!

Neji: Não queria mesmo !! (disse balançando os ombros)

Sakura decidiu passar no posto onde trabalha para informar que não trabalharia mais naquele local. O novo emprego trouxe um pouco de ânimo para ela, mesmo que fosse desconfortável ter que ver Sasuke todos os dias. Gostou de conhecer Neji, o achou muito simpático, ele e Tenten faziam um belo casal deduziu a garota. Sua vida se resumiria agora em trabalhar e trabalhar, para tentar não pensar mais em Sasuke. Com esses últimos acontecimentos Sakura decidiu-se por si mesma, não acreditar mais na história que sua mãe lhe contara um dia, afinal era bobagem uma garota da idade dela, sonhar como se estivesse em um conto de fadas, a realidade a chamou e o mundo mostrou que tudo aquilo não existia, fazendo assim Sakura perder a visão inocente que tinha sobre certos sentimentos, para ela simplesmente não existiam mais.

Ainda naquele mesmo dia, Sasuke informou a Neji, que precisaria de uma atendente para servir os clientes, e como Tenten se mostrou interessada em trabalhar no local, mandou Neji a contratar assim que a visse. Neji se mostrou empolgado é claro afinal trabalhar pertinho de sua namorada, era muito bom, quando deu a noticia a Tenten, a garota ficou muito feliz, além de ter seu namorado por perto, também teria sua amiga Sakura. Não se contendo logo ligou para a amiga.

Sakura: Alô.

Tenten: Oi Sakura, sou eu Tenten.

Sakura: Ah sim, tudo bem ?

Tenten: Ahh não podia estar melhor, o Neji me disse agora pouco que estão precisando de gente para trabalhar na casa noturna de Sasuke. E o Sasuke me contratou.

Sakura: Que ótimo Tenten, agora vamos continuar a trabalhar juntas, fico feliz por você.

Tenten: Sim, vai ser ótimo. Então até amanhã. Beijos.

Sakura: Até. Beijos. (Desligando o telefone)

Estava muito feliz pela amiga, porém ouvir o nome de Sasuke ser pronunciado tantas vezes em um só dia, só trazia mais lembranças. Levantou-se tratando de afastar logo esses pensamentos, já era noite, e sua barriga anunciava FOME, estava com preguiça de cozinhar e decidiu descer, pois do outro lado da rua havia sempre um carrinho de cachorro-quente, tomou uma ducha e para seu azar (ou sorte), Sasuke estava de saída também, se encontraram no corredor.

Sakura: Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. (sorriu)

Sasuke: Ah, Boa noite.

Caminharam um ao lado do outro até a chegarem a porta do elevador, Sakura estava de cabeça baixa e evitava fita-lo, finalmente o elevador chega, eles entram e Sasuke aperta o botão para descer.

Sasuke: Vai aonde, essa hora ? (perguntou meio em tom autoritário)

Sakura: V..vou comer cachorro-quente ali do outro lado (respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa)

Sasuke: Ahh..

O silêncio se instala no elevador.

Sakura: Vai trabalhar néh.. (tentando quebrar o silencio, levanta a cabeça e sorri)

Sasuke: Sim (retribui o sorriso).

Sakura agora pode enxergar o rapaz melhor, estava lindo como sempre e muito bem vestido, o perfume era maravilhoso, olhou para si mesma, e não via nada de mais, era uma garota simples aos seus próprios olhos, seu olhar entristeceu como um dia pode pensar que Sasuke queria algo com ela, vendo como ele se vestia e se comportava, aquelas mulheres lindas com quem ele costumava sair, Sasuke fitava Sakura que estava perdida em pensamentos e com aquele olhar triste, se aproximou devagar sem que ela percebesse.

Sasuke: Sakura... (sussurrou no ouvido dela)

Sakura assustou-se e se arrepiou ao sentir o rapaz tão perto dela, na mesma hora a porta do elevador se abriu, e ela saiu disparada para fora, virou-se.

Sakura: Bom Trabalho Sasuke-kun. (disse corada)

Sasuke: A..ah sim, obrigado.

Enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava os dois se fitaram, e então Sasuke apertou o botão para descer ao sub-solo, a garagem dos carros ficavam no sub-solo é claro, e onde Sakura desceu era a recepção onde ficava a porta principal de acesso ao prédio. A garota comeu e logo voltou ao seu apartamento, não conseguia disfarçar seus sentimentos quando Sasuke chegava perto dela daquela maneira, logo foi deitar-se para dormir afinal amanhã era um novo dia e teria que estar disposta para o novo trabalho.


	8. CAPITULO VIII

**Pra não perde o costume mais um capítulos pra ****vocês !**

**Agradecendo novamente pelas ****Reviews**

**Continuem mandando e opinando**

**Beijuss**

**CAPITULO****VIII**

Acordou ainda sonolenta, com um insistente barulho vindo da porta, justo hoje que poderia dormir até mais tarde, levantou-se com preguiça, e foi até a porta atender.

Tenten: OHAYO Sakura-chan! (disse alto e contente)

Sakura: Ohayo tenten (disse sonolenta e cambaleando até o sofá)

Tenten: Ora ..Ora mais que preguiça é essa, Anime-se (disse entrando)

Sakura: hummm sono, muito sono, Porque você esta empolgada assim tão cedo? (disse resmungando)

Tenten: Ah, hoje vai ser o meu e o seu primeiro dia de trabalho não é? Bom eu já tenho uniforme, e o Neji pediu pra mim trazer essas roupas pra você, já que você vai receber os clientes, vai ter que estar bem apresentável diz ele.

Sakura: Ahhhh ainda bem, já estava preocupada com isso.

Tenten: Econtrei o Sasuke na recepção agora pouco.

Sakura: Ah.

Tenten: Tem falado com ele?

Sakura: Ah,sim de vez em quando.

Tenten: Você pode tentar esconder até de si mesma, mais eu sei que você gosta dele.

Sakura: Talvez, um pouquinho néh. (disse forçando um sorriso)

Tenten: ... não vai me contar o que aconteceu mesmo ?

Sakura: Curiosa.

Tenten: ¬¬

(silêncio) ...

Huuuahahahhaha as duas caíram na risada. Sakura ficou séria por um momento, e contou o que realmente havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke.

Tenten: EU VOU MATA-LO.

Sakura: Shhhiuuuuuuuuu fala baixo,não se esqueça que ele mora aqui na frente.(sussurrou)

Tenten: Humpf! Se bem que eu não posso matar-lo, porque ele é meu patrão agora. ¬¬

Sakura: Ele não tem culpa Tenten, eu é quem fui precipitada e fiquei parecendo uma oferecida perguntando se estávamos namorando, ahhh quando lembro disso tenho vontade de morrer, que vergonha ..!! (disse colocando uma almofada na cara)

Tenten: Bom, eu acredito que ele também goste de você, só deve estar confuso com seus próprios sentimentos, por causa do que aconteceu com ele.

Sakura: O que aconteceu?

Tenten: Ah, o Neji me disse que ele gostou de uma mulher ai, daí eles ficaram juntos, mas ela o traiu e ele pegou no flagra. Desde então não quis mais se apaixonar por ninguém, e por isso sai com tantas mulheres.

Sakura: Que triste.

Tenten: Mais parece que o destino, colocou você no caminho dele.

Sakura: Ahh..ohh... não tem nada ver, ele não gosta de mim, e muito menos vai se apaixonar por uma garota como eu, vai acabar namorando alguma garota ai da alta sociedade.

Tenten: Não seja modesta Sakura, você é linda e qualquer um se apaixonaria facilmente por você.

Sakura: Huahuahuahau Que exagero, sou uma garota comum, mas eu fico com um pouco de dó do Sasuke-kun, deve ser difícil néh, ser enganado por alguém que agente goste,deve ter sido duro para ele.

Tenten: Me admira o jeito que você se preocupa com os sentimentos e a tristeza dos outros.

Sakura: Bom talvez tenha sido porque eu já sofri um pouquinho nessa vida, e não gosto de ver as pessoas a minha volta sofrendo.

Tenten: Ahhhhhh, você é tão querida Sakura (disse abraçando e apertando a amiga)

Sakura cora e da um riso sem graça, achava engraçado esse lado de sua amiga Tenten, era muito atenciosa, uma amizade verdadeira com certeza.

Tenten: Bom então aqui estão as roupas que o Neji mandou, eu já vou indo porque prometi levar minha mãe ao médico daqui a pouco.

Sakura: Tudo bem com ela Tenten?

Tenten: Sim, só consulta de rotina mesmo. Aproveito para passar um tempo junto com ela, porque ela tem reclamado que não tenho dado muito atenção.

Sakura: Ahh, espero conhecer-la qualquer dia. (sorrindo)

Tenten: Sim sim , pode deixar. Até mais tarde.

Sakura: Até mais tarde então.

Sasuke encontrava-se na Mansão de seus pais, sua mãe havia preparado um almoço em família, somente seu irmão não estaria presente pois morava em outro país.

Sr.Uchiha: Estou orgulhoso de você Sasuke, pelas informações que recebi, seus negócios vão muito bem, e estão lucrando como nunca.

Sasuke: É, me parece que sim. (feliz com elogio do pai, respondeu tímido)

Sra.Uchiha: Eu só tenho a me orgulhar dos homens da minha vida. (disse animada)

Sasuke: Não tenho noticias de Itachi faz tempo, como ele está?

Sr.Uchiha: Ah, ele me telefonou ontem, esta bem. Disse que assim que tirar uma folga vem nos visitar.

Sasuke: Que bom.

Sra.Uchiha: E as namoradas Sasuke? Já esta namorando alguém ou continua a sair com aquelas suas "amiguinhas"?

Sasuke: Não estou namorando ninguém, estou bem assim, eu acho.

Sr.Uchiha: Você esta novo ainda meu filho, vai encontrar alguém de valor logo logo.

Sra.Uchiha: Mamãe sonha tanto em ver você casado filho, eu já teria até a pessoa certa para isso.

Sasuke: Não começa Mãe, estou muito bem assim.

Sr.Uchiha: Deixe o garoto escolher quem ele quiser, só vai ser feliz se casar com uma mulher que realmente te de valor e não ao seu dinheiro, não é Sasuke?

Sasuke: È.

Sra.Uchiha: Se não quiser mulher interesseira, eu tenho muitas amigas com filhas solteiras, e todas elas me bajulam por ter um filho tão lindo e sonham em ver suas filhas casadas com você Sasuke.

Sasuke: Não obrigado Mãe. Essas menininhas fúteis, só falam bobagens.

Sr.Uchiha: Hehehe, é verdade sua mãe já trouxe cada uma aqui pra casa, são lindas concordo mais quando abrem a boca, só sai futilidades.

Sra.Uchiha: Parem de caçoar das filhas de minhas Amigas, seus maldosos.

Sasuke: Ok,Ok (disse dando um beijo em sua mãe)

Sr.Uchiha: Não esta mais aqui quem falou! (disse disfarçando o riso)

Sasuke adorava esse clima em família, as conversar hilárias que tinha com seu pai, e o jeito engraçado que a mãe tentava empurrar pretendentes para ele. E sempre tudo terminava em uma bela sobremesa feita pela sua própria mãe, e muita risada.

Sakura almoçou normalmente, sentou-se no sofá para assistir um pouco de TV, observou o embrulho que Tenten trouxe para ela, mandado por Neji. Ficou curiosa e abriu o pacote.

Sakura: Aaiaiaiiai, é um vestido muito fino, e lindo também, mais...mais É MUITO CURTO! Ain que vergonha que eu vou ter de usar isso em publico. As sandálias também são muito altas, não tenho costume de andar com esse salto, vou acabar me espatifando no chão.

Resolveu experimentar, o vestido era preto, e ficava justo ao corpo, delineando e ressaltando bem as curvas de Sakura, que até então só usava roupas que escondiam seu corpo, ficava um palmo acima do joelho,ou seja não tão curto quanto Sakura disse, porém ressaltava suas pernas, que por sinal eram bem delineadas, o vestido e a sandália eram de grifes. Não Neji não era nenhum tarado, tinha muitas amigas e ligou para uma que tinha uma grife, e pediu que mandasse algo digno de receber clientes, como a mulher era especialista no assunto, mandou algo fino e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Sakura olhou-se no espelho.

Sakura: Hum, é realmente muito lindo, mais da uma baita vergonha só de pensar em sair assim. Bom mais eu sou Haruno Sakura, enfrento qualquer coisa e me sacrifico dessa maneira se for necessário, se bem que eu gostei da roupa, mais ... tenho vergonha ...muita vergonha (disse se atirando na cama)

Levantou a cabeça como se tivesse tido uma idéia.

Sakura: Ah, já sei hahahhahha o Neji deve ter feito confusão, só pode ser isso.(disse ironicamente buscando o telefone)

Neji: Olá nova assistente !

Sakura: O..oi Neji, desculpa incomoda !

Neji: Ah, tudo bem Sakura, não estou fazendo nada, mais em que posso ajudá-la?

Sakura: B...bom então néh, será que você não fez confusão quando me mandou a roupa pela Tenten.

Neji: Ahm, acho que não Sakura, que cor é o embrulho?

Sakura: Preto.

Neji: Então esta certo. È de uma loja de uma amiga minha, confiei no bom gosto dela e pedi pra que separasse algo pra você, ficou grande ou você não gostou?

Sakura: hhahaaa Nãoo.. ta ótimo serviu (disse sem graça)

Neji: Hum deixa eu adivinha?, é um pouco curto e diferente do que você costuma usar certo?

Sakura: A...ahh.. é, mais sem problemas, não se preocupe vou tentar me acostumar.

Neji: È isso aí, então já ta quase na hora de você vir , te aguardo.

Sakura: Hai. Já ne

Neji: Já ne.

Sakura desligou o telefone, não iria sair escolhendo o que queria vestir logo de cara, sem contar que a mulher quem escolheu a roupa tinha bom gosto, e como tinha que estar bem vestida para receber os clientes, resolveu conforma-se, não era de fazer frescura por causa de uma roupa. Arrumou-se, prendeu o cabelo, deixando cair alguns fios na frente, uma maquiagem bem leve, e apenas um brilho nos lábios, foi o suficiente para deixar-la linda. Saiu e no caminho foi obrigada a ouvir cantadas e olhares maliciosos por todos os lados, bufou, odiava esse tipo de coisa, tinha vontade de voltar e dar um soco na cara de cada um, sem contar que aquelas sandálias estavam matando seus pés. Enfim chegou pontualmente ao local, era 4hrs da tarde. Neji estava em uma mesa, folhando uns papéis.

Sakura: Cheguei !

Neji: Bem vinda, esta muito bonita com essa roupa Sakura.

Sakura: Ahh, parece que me serviu (disse sem graça)

Tenten: Sakura, você esta muito linda. (disse se aproximando)

Sakura: Arigato Tenten. (disse sorrindo)

Neji: Bom vamos ao trabalho Sakura, sente aqui do meu lado que vou explicar algumas coisas.

Sakura: Ok. (disse indo sentar-se)

Tenten: Vou ajudar o pessoal lá dentro.

A hora passou e eram 6:30.

Neji: Ok, pausa para um cafezinho. (levantando)

Sakura: Enquanto isso vou telefonando para os lugares que me pediu e fazendo os pedidos.

Neji: Ok.

Sakura levantou-se, estava cansada de ficar sentada, escorou-se em um grande balcão, fazendo os tais telefonemos, nesse tempo Sasuke chega, observa Neji sentado tomando um refrigerante, vai se aproximando e nota uma garota escorada de costas pra ele um pouco distante de onde ele se encontrava, olhou bem e reconheceu a garota de cabelos rosados, estava ainda mais bonita, agora pode reparar bem no belo corpo que a garota possuía. Sem contar que apesar de ter-la visto no dia anterior, já estava com saudades de ouvir aquela doce voz.

Neji: Bonita minha nova assistente néh? Gostou? (disse debochando)

Sasuke: Oww com essa eu até caso. (disse entrando na brincadeira irônica do amigo)

Neji: Ah, então acho bom você pedir logo, porque linda daquele jeito logo vai receber uma proposta de algum executivo. (disse provocando o Uchiha)

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: Ahh, vou lá dentro ver o que Tenten esta fazendo.

Sasuke: Aquilo foi idéia sua não é? (disse olhando mortalmente para Neji)

Neji: Aquilo? Da pra você ser mais específico.

Sasuke: A roupa da Sakura.

Neji: Ah, é claro, como eu já disse, ela vai receber os clientes e levá-los a mesa, é óbvio que precisa estar bem apresentável e bonita e elegante e sexy .. ( provocando novamente)

Sasuke: Humpf (resmungou)

Neji deu um meio-sorriso e saiu de fininho, era engraçado ver o amigo enciumado. Estava perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu Sakura se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado. Sentiu um dedo o cutucando e virou-se.

Sakura: Oi (sorrindo)

Sasuke: Oi

Sakura: Tudo bem?

Sasuke: Sim e você? (era interessante o jeito espontâneo da garota ás vezes)

Sakura: também.

Sasuke: Você esta linda (disse se aproximando, e depositou um beijo que Sakura previa ser na bochecha mais ele deu no canto de sua boca)

Sakura imediatamente corou, tentou se afastar um pouco, arrastando a cadeira, mais ela não se movia, olhou pra baixo para ver o que a impedia e viu que Sasuke havia impedido com o pé, levantou o rosto mais corado ainda e notou o sorriso malicioso dele, sentiu um puxão, e quando viu sua cadeira estava colada a dele e seus rostos perigosamente muito próximos, e ele ainda apoiou um braço na cadeira dela.

Sasuke: Eu gosto de conversar assim, bem pertinho. (sussurrou)

Sakura: A..ahh...ahh... tah..então néh c...como... Fo..i seu dia? (queria falar normalmente, mais com a proximidade deles se engasgou toda e a voz saiu super baixa quase num sussurro)

Sasuke: Hum quer saber mesmo? (continuou sussurrando)

Sakura: H..Hai (aquele perfume dele estava a embriagando, se vestia tão bem e tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, ele sabia ser sedutor definitivamente)

Sasuke: Bom, eu acordei ...

Sakura: Isso eu estou vendo (disse arqueando sobrancelha) ¬¬

Sasuke: Calma, vamos bem devagarzinho (disse voltando a sussurrar e dando meio-sorriso)

Se Sakura tinha voltado a sua cor natural,neste momento ela corou de novo.

Sasuke: Depois fui na casa dos meus pais, e agora eu estou aqui.

Sakura: Ahh...sim, di..a interessante.(tentando disfarçar a vontade que estava de beijá-lo)

Sasuke: E agora? Sabe o que eu vou fazer? (disse ainda sussurrando e segurando o queixo da garota)

Foi aproximando os lábios até os dela, queria muito beijá-la, mas queria provocá-la um pouco antes, roçou seus lábios nos dela, e automaticamente ela foi fechando os olhos, queria beijá-lo novamente mesmo que fosse só mais aquele beijo e mais nada, um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios do Uchiha, ao ver-la tão dedicada a ele, roçou seus lábios mais uma vez nos dela, e aproximou-se da orelha da garota com os lábios.

Sasuke: Vou beber uma coca, estou morrendo de sede (sussurrou irônico e levantou-se indo buscar o bendito do refrigerante)

Neste momento só se via uma veia saltada na testa da garota, sabe aquele negócio de não guardar rancor de ninguém? ESQUECE !

Sakura: Ah, então ele quis se vingar, de quando eu fugi dele na cama aquele dia, Ahhh Sasuke-kun você quer brincar? Então vamos ... pareço boba, mais eu também sei provocar

E um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios da garota que agora passou a encarar o Uchiha com este mesmo sorriso, Ele também a encarava enquanto abria sua coca, com um meio-sorriso nos lábios e a sobrancelha arqueada, provocando-a.

Sasuke: Bom, pela expressão dela, posso esperar Bomba de agora em diante, ela realmente me surpreende a cada momento que passo com ela

**Continua no próximo Capítulo ..!!**


	9. CAPITULO IX

**Yo****pessoas .**

**Este é o penúltimo capitulo, sim ta acabando ****infelizmente ...**

**Obrigado pelas ****Reviews**

**beijos**

CAPITULO IX

Sakura levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, e foi em direção a ele, o encarava enquanto caminhava.

Sasuke: Humm veio buscar o beijo? (disse com aquela voz, e um tom de ironia)

A garota não respondeu, apenas mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Ele apenas observava a garota chegar cada vez mais perto, estava escorado dê costas para o balcão em que Sakura estava anteriormente, chegou e colou seu corpo ao do rapaz.

Sasuke: Nossa que violência. (sussurrou)

Sakura apena arqueou a sobrancelha, por um momento parecia que ela ia abraçá-lo, ele apenas ficou observando é claro, pode sentir o corpo da garota no seu, e isso era muito bom na opinião dele, Sakura levou a mão atrás do Uchiha onde estava o balcão e alcançou o telefone que havia deixado ali, desgrudou-se do corpo dele e balançou o telefone mostrando a ele que só havia feito aquilo para pegar o telefone e é claro provocá-lo, sorrio encarando o Uchiha, e logo virou-se voltando a sentar-se na mesa em que estava. Sasuke ainda estava parado no mesmo local, deu mais um gole em sua coca, e logo um sorriso formou-se no rosto dele, por um momento pensou que ela iria agarrá-lo ali, e ela apenas o deixou na vontade.

Bom era 9 da noite e a luxuosa casa noturna abriu as portas, Sakura atendia todos os clientes gentilmente, realmente estava impressionada com a clientela daquele estabelecimento, muitas pessoas bonitas, carros importados chegando á todo momento, e as mulheres mais pareciam modelos, Sasuke parecia conhecer meio mundo, cada hora estava em uma mesa diferente conversando com todos, e sim pode notar os olhares e suspiros que as mulheres davam ao ver-lo, fora que toda hora havia mulheres penduradas em seu braço, tentando chamar sua atenção a qualquer custo. O que ela não notava era os olhares maliciosos dos homens em sua direção, mais isso Sasuke notou e aquilo tirava ele do sério, a garota mal podia virar as costas e aqueles olhares miravam a parte traseira dela. Tentava não esquentar-se muito com isso conversando com as mulheres que agora faziam uma rodinha a sua volta, falando como sempre de coisas fúteis e chatas, mas ele fingia ser interessante para ser gentil. Notou que a garota de cabelos róseos observava inquieta agora que ele estava em uma rodinha de mulheres, a sim de cara ele percebeu que ela estava com ciúmes, piscou para ela enquanto estava com um braço envolta do ombro de uma amiga. Aquilo a deixo mais irritada ainda, agindo por impulso passou por ele e disfarçadamente chutou-lhe a canela com tudo, ele mordeu o lábio inferior por causa da dor, mas disfarçou é claro. Apenas Neji e Tenten viram a cena, e não se agüentaram, a vontade era tanta de rir, que se abaixaram atrás do balcão em que estavam escorados.

Sakura: Droga, como sou idiota, agi por impulso, porque estou irritada desse jeito? não tenho nada com ele. È melhor parar de ficar fazendo essas brincadeiras, só vou acabar me iludindo de novo.

As horas passaram, e o lugar já estava praticamente vazio, Neji sentou em uma mesa, Tenten que já estava exausta sentou-se em seu colo.

Tenten: Ainn estou morrendo de sono (disse escorando-se no peito do namorado)

Neji: Eu to um pouco cansado, mas já me acostumei.

Sakura também senta-se na mesa.

Sakura: Ah eu não agüento mais ficar de pé, essas sandálias estão me matando.

Sasuke se despedia dos últimos clientes e manda os seguranças fecharem as portas.

Neji: Tenho que ir ajudar o Sasuke a fechar o caixa. Vai pegando suas coisas amor.

Tenten: Hai, hai.

Os dois levantaram-se. Sakura pegou sua bolsa e continuou sentada, estava pensativa e nem percebeu Sasuke sentado ao seu lado.

Sasuke: Hum deixo adivinha ta pensando em mim.

Sakura: Haha, Convencido como sempre.

Sasuke: Ah e você que é ciumenta. Quase quebrou minha canela, não precisa apelar pra violência, eu só tenho olhos pra você agora. (disse depositando um beijo no pescoço da garota)

Sakura: Gomen Sasuke-kun aquela hora agi por impulso, porque estava irritada. (diz séria)

Sasuke: Ahh, não precisa se desculpar...

Sakura: Queria te falar uma coisa ...(disse de cabeça baixa)

Sasuke: Pode falar ... (disse sério, e um pouco preocupado pela mudança repentina de humor de Sakura)

Sakura: Acho melhor agente parar com essas brincadeiras néh! Sabe eu não sou consigo agir como as outras garotas que você sai, se eu ficar muito próxima de você então vou acabar sofrendo ...e (interrompida)

Sasuke: Porque você vai sofrer? (perguntou,mesmo já sabendo a resposta)

Sakura: A..ah...eh.. porque eu sinto que vou querer ficar perto de você toda hora neh (disse num tom bem baixo, e apertando as mão nos joelhos) ... E você não quer ninguém assim, então é melhor que você se distancie um pouco de mim, prometo que assim que estiver pronta se aproximo de você novamente para sermos amigos então néh. (disse forçando um sorriso)

Sasuke: Posso saber o que significa esse quando estiver "pronta"?

Sakura: ... Sasuke-kun é sempre muito gentil neh, sempre gostei de conversar com você, mesmo quando agente briga é divertido, por isso quero organizar meus sentimentos e depois ficar perto de você como uma amiga.

Sasuke sentiu-se irritado ao pensar em ter-la como amiga, ela falava como se fosse fácil tirar aquele sentimento dela.

Sasuke: Você precisa de um tempinho, então pelo jeito vai ser fácil me esquecer? (irônico)

Sakura: E...eu não sei, ..e...eu to tão confusa, nunca senti isso antes, só sei que dói muito antes de dormir ... e da vontade de te abraça toda hora, e da saudades quando fico longe, eu não sei lidar com isso, quando você disse naquela noite que gostava de cuidar de mim eu fiquei muito feliz, fazia tempo que eu não escutava uma palavra tão calorosa de alguém...mesmo não sabendo se era verdade (lágrimas já escorriam pela sua face)

Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou, imaginou como estava sendo difícil para ela estar desabafando daquela forma, a verdade é que ele também já tinha se apaixonado por ela faz tempo, só estava tentando fugir por medo de sofrer de novo. Mais com a declaração dela sentiu-se encorajado para deixar aquele sentimento que já o consumia, tomar conta de seu coração. Quando abriu os olhos para falar com ela, não estava mais ali, levantou-se rapidamente e não a encontrou.

Neji: Ela acabou de sair correndo, vai atrás que você alcança.

Sasuke: Termina de fechar ai.

Sasuke saiu para fora mais não avistou ela.

Segurança: Ela virou a esquerda correndo.

Pegou o carro e saiu disparado logo já a avistou atravessando a rua, freio com tudo bem na frente dela. Sakura arregalou os olhos, levou um tremendo susto, acho que iria ser atropelada por um momento. Mais logo viu a figura masculina descendo do carro.

Sasuke: TA FUGINDO PORQUE SUA DOIDA? (disse alto se aproximando dela)

Sakura cansou do sarcasmo dele, até nessas horas.

Sakura: PORQUE EU TE AMO SEU IDIOTA (gritou brava)

Sasuke mal deixou ela terminar a frase e a puxou dando um beijo sufocante nela.

Sasuke: Será que você não percebeu ainda que eu também Te amo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ouvir as palavras dele. Logo um de seus mais belos sorrisos se formou em sua face.

Sakura: V..você ta falando sério mesmo ?

Sasuke: Não sou nenhum príncipe encantado, mais se meu amor for o suficiente.(disse sério)

Sakura não disse mais nada, apenas se aproximaram novamente selando o amor com um beijo apaixonado.


	10. CAPITULO X

**Yo pessoas ... desculpem a demora, aí está o último Capitulo ...!!**

**Espero que gostem, então chegamos ao fim da Fic néh !! **

**Meus Agradecimentos a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews e peço que deixem suas últimas reviews agora Ahaihauihuia ..!!**

**Em breve estarei escrevendo outra Fic SasuSaku é claro !**

**Beijoss ..!!!**

**OBS: Este Capítulo contém Hentai ... !!**

CAPITULO X – (ÚLTIMO) TT

Logo após a declaração, estavam na porta do apartamento de Sakura. Sasuke se aproximou e a beijou ardentemente, ela correspondeu, encostou-a contra a parede do corredor, descendo sua boca em direção ao pescoço dela, o clima estava esquentando.

Sasuke: Vamos dormir no meu apartamento? (sussurrou)

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Sakura.

Sasuke: Sim? (disse sem cessar os beijos)

Sakura: Não

Sasuke: Ah não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo.

Sakura o afastou um pouco para poder encará-lo.

Sakura: Vamos devagar néh.

Sasuke: Humpf! Tah,tah (disse emburrado)

Sakura: Boa noite (disse dando um selinho no rapaz)

Sasuke: Boa noite (ainda emburrado)

Cada um foi para seu respectivo apartamento. O dia amanhecia e os primeiros raios de sol adentravam a janela da garota de cabelos rosados, abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se na cama, logo cenas dos acontecimentos do dia anterior invadiram sua mente,fazendo-a sorrir, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

Sasuke por milagre acordou cedo também, sentou-se na cama ainda meio sonolento e decidiu tomar uma ducha para espantar a preguiça, ligou o chuveiro e entrou de baixo da ducha morna, lembrou-se de que a partir de ontem tornou-se um homem comprometido, sorriu ao lembrar-se da dona de seu coração.

Sakura saiu do banheiro e foi para sala, olhou para porta e a sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir ver seu amado, abriu a porta e se escorou no vão dela.

Sakura: Ahh ele sempre dorme até tarde,e também vai parecer que eu sou um grude indo atrás dele assim logo de manhã,hum mais eu to com muita vontade de ver ele e dar um beijo,mas se eu bater agora ele pode acordar de mal humor e me mandar dormir (pensou fazendo caras e bocas)

Sasuke saiu do banho vestiu uma camiseta branca e uma calça moletom, colocou um chinelo e se dirigiu a sala, pegou a chaves do carro na mesinha, iria na panificadora buscar pão para seu café da manhã, abriu a porta e deparou-se com Sakura fazendo caras estranhas parecia estar pensando, calculando algo, a garota logo percebeu e encarou ele com os olhos supresos.

Sasuke: Tá fazendo o que parada ai, enlouqueceu de vez?

Sakura: Nn...nnada que te interessa.(saiu meio que sem querer)

O rapaz apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e fechou sua porta e continuou seu trajeto caminhando tranquilamente pelo corredor. Sakura apenas observou cada movimento dele meio confusa, será que ele tinha se esquecido já de ontem, nem a cumprimentou com um beijinho, seu rosto imediatamente começou a entristecer, observou o rapaz caminhando lentamente, logo ele parou e virou-se para ela, com a cara séria, mas logo sua expressão mudou surgindo no rosto do rapaz um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke: Vamos na panificadora comigo?

Sakura: Haiiiii !!!! (respondeu contente e afastando aqueles pensamentos de vez)

Voltaram da panificadora e Sasuke chamou Sakura para tomar café da manhã junto a ele. Estavam na cozinha sentados.

Sasuke: É final de semana vou te levar pra almoçar na casa dos meus pais,pode ser?

Sakura: Ah..a..assim de repente Sasuke, não sei se vou me sentir confortável.

Sasuke: Aff sem cerimônias meus pais são tranqüilos, e o meu irmão vai estar também com a esposa dele. Daí você já vai conhecer a família completa, quer dizer quase completa.

Sakura: Quase, porque?

Sasuke: Ah, tem mais uma infinidade de tios e primos que moram fora, mas sempre no natal e no ano novo reunimos toda família.

Sakura: Ahh Sugoi deve ser divertido néh?

Sasuke: Ahh é sim muito bom, Ahm.. posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sakura: sim. (disse despejando café na xícara)

Sasuke: Com quem passa as festas de fim de ano? (perguntou sem graça)

Sakura tomou um gole do café e o fitou.

Sakura: Hum...sozinha. (sorriu)

Sasuke: Ahhh..aa...( ficou sério)

Sakura: Ahh que cara é essa, não precisa ficar com pena de mim, eu nunca liguei muito mesmo para essas festas, então sempre ia dormir cedo como se você um dia qualquer.

Sasuke levou a sua mão até a mão da garota que estava apoiada na mesa e a apertou fitando os orbes verdes que estavam surpresos com a ação por parte do rapaz.

Sasuke: Esse ano então, vai ser um pouco diferente néh, eu vou estar com você.

Sakura apenas o olhou ternamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

O dia passou voando, o casal se dirigia para a casa noturna juntos. Neji se encontrava sentado em uma das mesas, e Tenten ajeitando o balcão. Logo que Neji viu os dois chegando juntos, sorriu discretamente, enquanto Sasuke ia sentar-se junto a ele, e Sakura se aproximava de sua amiga.

Neji: Para desespero das mulheres Sasuke-sama comprometido novamente.

Sasuke: Pois éh (disse sem graça)

Neji: Que bom, estou feliz por você. Sakura é uma garota especial com certeza.

Sasuke: É, também acho. Mas..

Neji: mas o que?

Sasuke: Até agora, sem sexo ¬¬

Neji: O QUE ? (disse alto)

Com isso as duas garotas que estavam afastadas conversando, olham para os dois curiosas.

Sasuke: ISSO MESMO VAMOS TER QUE TROCAR DE FORNECEDOR (disfarçou)

Neji: Ahh é verdade.

Com isso as garotas voltam a conversar normalmente.

Sasuke: Fala baixo baka!

Neji: Foi mal, saiu sem querer (disse rindo)

Sasuke: Nem sei o que eu faço, já to subindo pelas parede.

Neji: Hahahaha sossega, é porque ta no começo da relação e Sakura é virgem não é?

Sasuke: È. Vou ter que ficar na vontade por enquanto (disse emburrado)

Neji: Sasuke-sama sem sexo, e subindo pelas parede, tenho que admitir estou virando fã da Sakura (disse entre risos)

Sasuke: Você não perde uma néh, seu mala.

* * *

Tenten: E então é oficial, vocês estão juntos mesmo?

Sakura: Ah,acho que posso dizer que sim.

Tenten: Aiii que bom amiga, fico tão feliz por você.

Sakura: Ah não posso negar que estou muito contente, eu realmente o amo ele.

Tenten: Mais me conta vocês ... ontem rolou?

Sakura: Ahhh..aa.. não, ainda não (disse extremamente corada)

Tenten: Hahahaha não precisa ficar com vergonha é assim mesmo, eu já passei por isso, quando se sentir segura é o melhor momento entende, é óbvio que ele vai pressionar você a fazer por ser homem, mais só faça quando se sentir realmente segura.

Sakura: Hai, Obrigado pelos conselhos Tenten.

Tenten: Que isso, amigas são para essas coisas néh ! (disse sorrindo)

Um tempinho depois adentra uma mulher no local desviando a atenção de todos para a mesma. Era loira de olhos claros, um corpo muito bonito por sinal. Neji e Sasuke olhavam surpresos, não pela beleza da garota e sim por ser quem ela era.

Mayumi: Nossa mais que cara de espanto vocês dois, até parece que estão vendo um fantasma. (disse se aproximando e sentando com os dois)

Neji: O que faz por aqui Mayumi-san ?

Mayumi: Tenho que conversar com uma pessoa.(diz encarando Sasuke)

Sasuke: Quer falar comigo,então diga logo e vai embora por favor.

Mayumi: Não seja grosseiro Sasuke-kun, sei que não estou em condições de te pedir nada, mais me da um tempinho pra nós conversarmos um pouco.

Neji: Eu vou deixá-los a sós.(disse levantando-se e indo ao balcão)

Tenten: Quem é a moça Neji?

Neji: Hum..a ex-namorada de Sasuke.

Sakura espantou-se, então era ela a garota que havia traído Sasuke e o magoado. Começou a observar fixamente os dois de longe.

Sakura: Neji, o que ela queria com ele? (disse sem desviar o olhar da mesa)

Neji: Não sei, queria conversar a sós com o Sasuke, mais fica tranqüila não é nada de mais.

Sasuke: Então to esperando. (disse frio)

Mayumi: Bom, eu vim para te pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz, e te dizer que eu realmente estou arrependida, e que eu sinto muito sua falta, só agora percebi que eu te amo, e quero estar com você de novo, sinto a sua falta, a falta do seu corpo. Me perdoa Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke: Eu te perdôo Mayumi, já faz um tempo que aconteceu isso e não tem nenhuma razão pra mim continuar com rancor.

Mayumi: Ahh, Que bom meu amor,então podemos voltar a ficar juntos néh?

Sasuke: Claro que não.

Mayumi: Hãn?! Mais você diss...

Sasuke: Eu disse que te perdôo, não que eu iria voltar a ficar com você, isso jamais vai acontecer.

Mayumi: Mais eu sei que você me ama, então nós temos que ficar juntos.

Sasuke: Não tire conclusões por mim, eu estou comprometido agora, estou namorando.

Mayumi: Desde quando isso, que eu saiba você anda saindo é com um monte de vagabundas.

Sasuke: Desde ontem. (disse orgulhoso)

Mayumi: Hahaha não me faça rir Sasuke, então não é nada sério é claro.

Sasuke: Mais é claro que é sério.

Mayumi: Sasuke-kun você e seu humor sarcástico não mudam. (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke sorriu e virou-se para fitar Sakura, esta olhava para ele com os olhinhos aflitos, ele notou a preocupação e piscou para ela, a menina apenas retribuiu com um belo sorriso, enquanto isso Mayumi observou atentamente. Sasuke virou-se e fitou Mayumi sentada a sua frente.

Sasuke: Eu gostei muito de você Mayumi não vou mentir, mais depois de conhecer Sakura percebi que o sentimento que eu sentia por você nem se compara com o que sinto por ela.

Mayumi: Pare com essa bobagem Sasuke-kun, sabe que nos damos muito, mais muito bem mesmo na cama.

Sasuke: È isso mesmo, você resumiu tudo, era desejo, sexo, eu tinha uma certa obsessão apenas isso.

Mayumi: Mais o amor é isso: Sexo, desejo e tudo mais.

Sasuke: Não o amor não é isso, posso dizer por mim mesmo, Eu amo a mulher com quem estou agora sem ao menos ter feito amor com ela.

Mayumi: È aquela garota que você piscou agora pouco, a de cabelos rosados?

Sasuke: Sim, ela mesma.

Mayumi: AFF... ela não chega nem aos meus pés Sasuke (disse debochando)

Sasuke: No meu conceito quem não chega aos pés dela é você. Agora suma da minha frente antes que eu perca a paciência.

Mayumi: Faça bom aproveito dessa sua nova namoradinha e tomara que você seja muito infeliz (disse levantando-se irritada)

Sasuke não disse mais nada, sabia se respondesse iria acabar discutindo, e não estava afim de perder tempo com alguém que já estava em seu passado.Sakura aproximou-se devagar até a mesa em que Sasuke estava sentado.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun tudo bem com você?, a moça que saiu agora pouco parecia bem irritada.

Sasuke puxou-a para si, fazendo que ela se sentasse em seu colo, e a abraçou forte.

Sasuke: Promete pra mim que vai ficar comigo pra sempre, que nunca vai me abandonar e nem me trair? (disse quase num sussurro)

Sakura: Claro que eu prometo, pra mim você é único e quero estar pra sempre com você também (disse afagando os cabelos do amado)

* * *

As horas passaram voando e o estabelecimento estava quase fechando. Os dois casais sentaram-se em uma mesa, todos cansados devido ao movimento do local ao longo da noite. Adentram ao local 3 figuras conhecidas.

Neji: Aaiaiia hoje não é seu dia Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hãn? Porque?

Neji: Olha quem esta vindo aew.

Sakura: ¬¬ virou rodízio de mulher por aqui não é Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke: Não sei (disse com cara disfarçada)

Sentiu uma cotovelada acertar-lhe o rim.

Sasuke: Aiiiii devagar Sakura.

Sakura: Como não sabe? Agora vai ser todo dia assim essas mulheres atrás de você.

Neji: ISSO AI SAKURA,COLOCA ORDEM NISSO AQUI,DA OUTRO CHUTE NA CANELA DELE TAMBÉM !!

Tenten: Hahahahhaahha !!

Sasuke: Então Tenten tenho umas coisas pra te contar do meu AMIGO Neji.

Neji: Ta bom parei Sasuke ¬¬

Sasuke: É Bom mesmo.

Yumi,Yuka,Karin: SASUKE-KUN ..!!!

Sakura: È o coral natalino, todas em sincronia. uu

Sasuke: Boa noite meninas. O que fazem por aqui?

Karin: Ah aquele dia você me dispensou agente do nada, então hoje viemos fazer uma visitinha surpresa.

Yumi: Estou enxergando bem, essa ai do seu lado é aquela sua vizinha?

Sasuke: È sim, deixa apresentá-las esta é Sakura.

Todas dão um oi sem graça para Sakura.

Karin: Então Sasuke, eu e as meninas estávamos combinando, que tal darmos uma festinha particular nós 4 no seu apartamento hoje?

Veias saltam na testa da jovem de cabelos róseos e Sasuke apenas olha de esgoela para ela.

Sasuke: Não quero nem imaginar aonde vai ser o próximo chute

Yuka: E Então combinado?

Sasuke: Desculpe meninas, mas não posso.

Karin: Ahh não diz uma coisa dessas, estou louca para matar saudades e você sabe aonde neh.

Neste momento surgem mais e mais veias na testa da jovem de cabelos róseos.

Sasuke: Ahh acho que vocês ainda não sabem mais eu to comprometido.

Karin: Com essa garota do seu lado? (disse arqueando a sobrancelha)

Sasuke: Ela mesma.

Yumi e Yuka: AFF !

Sasuke: Vocês estão sendo um tanto inconveniente com a Sakura, então vou pedir que se retirem porque já vou fechar o estabelecimento também.

Karin: Humpft! Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes, estamos indo.

Sakura: Quantas mais vão aparecer será hein Senhor pegador?

Sasuke: ¬¬

* * *

No famoso corredor do prédio.

Sasuke: Vai continua com essa cara de emburrada.

Sakura: Humpft! E daí a cara é minha mesmo. (disse cruzando os braços)

Sasuke: Não é minha, tudo em você é meu (disse abraçando-a)

Sakura: Se acha que com um abraço vai m...

Sasuke: E se eu fizer isso (disse mordiscando a orelha dela)

Sakura: Também não..

Sasuke: Humm então com isso (disse dando pequenos chupões no pescoço dela)

Sakura: Ahh...ai já posso pensar no seu caso.

Sasuke: Vamos dormir no meu apartamento hoje?

Sakura: Ah ta, vou tomar um banho e vestir um pijama primeiro.

Sasuke: Ué que milagre que aceito.

Sakura: E o que tem de mais em dormir, SÒ dormir.

Sasuke: ¬¬

* * *

Sasuke entrou em seu apartamento e tomou uma ducha, vestiu seu pijama e deitou em sua enorme cama, ligou a televisão e prosseguiu assistindo. Sakura já havia acabado seu banho e vestiu seu grande pijama, camisola que ia até a canela e de mangas compridas, com desenho de um urso no peito, é o dia estava frio, trancou seu apartamento e foi pro de Sasuke, entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, não tinha ninguém na sala, e foi para o quarto dele, a luz estava apagada, via-se apenas o clarão da televisão, chegou e parou na porta, observando o rapaz que estava todo coberto na cama, apenas com a cabeça de fora.

Sasuke: Nossa amor que sexy você esta com essa camisola. (disse debochando)

Sakura: Nossa como você é engraçado Sasuke, Haha olha to morrendo de ri. (irônica)

Sasuke: Vem aqui sua chata, que eu vou curar esse seu mau-humor.

Sakura: Não quero curar nada, só quero dormir. (disse entrando debaixo das cobertas)

Sasuke: Hummm que xerosinha. (disse a abraçando e cheirando o pescoço dela)

Sakura: Aiii da cócegas quando você faz isso (disse risonha)

Sasuke: Viu já sarei seu mal humor.

* * *

Sakura deitou-se sobre ele e o beijou um beijo primeiramente calmo, ele surpreso pela ação dela apenas correspondeu e aprofundou mais, o beijo foi tornando-se mais ardente e logo as mãos de Sasuke percorriam todo o corpo da jovem. Ele entendeu de cara o recado que ela estava passando, separaram-se ofegantes.

Sasuke: Tem certeza?

Sakura: Hai.

Ele logo inverteu as posições e ficou sobre ela, desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela enquanto a mãos dele já percorriam as coxas da garota levantando a camisola da mesma, Tratou de se livrar da camisola dela, e pode observar o belo corpo da garota abaixo de si, ela corou ao perceber o olhar fixo dele sobre ela, ele apenas sorriu e voltou a beijá-la com mais intensidade, os gemidos por parte dela já eram constantes enquanto o jovem explorava cada parte de seu corpo, logo estavam desprovidos de qualquer vestuário. A penetrou devagar, preocupado com a garota que estava com uma expressão de dor, mais continuou assim que ela lhe deu permissão, Sakura sentia um misto de dor e prazer, os movimentos dele foram ficando mais rápidos, lhe proporcionando uma sensação boa, os gemidos que eram abafados, se tornaram cada vez mais audíveis, e um ultimo gemido pode ser escutado por ambos antes de se separarem bastante ofegantes. Sasuke a abraçou de forma protetora e ambos pegaram em um sono profundo.

* * *

Ao amanhecer, Sakura abriu os olhos, procurou Sasuke na cama e não o encontrou, olhou para o resto do cômodo e nada dele, sentou-se e percebeu estar nua, imediatamente se lembrou da noite anterior, o que a deixou um tanto corada, levantou-se enrolada no lençol e foi até o banheiro que havia no quarto, tomou uma ducha rápida e vestiu suas vestes da noite anterior, foi caminhando pelo corredor, até ouvir um barulho vindo da cozinha, chegou lá e Sasuke tinha preparado uma bela mesa de café da manhã, com tudo que havia de direito. Ele sorriu ao ver-la.

Sakura: Nossa tudo isso pra mim?

Sasuke: Não só pra mim, vai dormir você.

Sakura: ¬¬ idiota

Sasuke: To brincando minha linda (disse a agarrando e dando um selinho)

Sakura: Eu sei , já me acostumei com isso. (disse retribuindo o abraço)

Sasuke: Ontem foi uma noite maravilhosa, Obrigado por confiar em mim.

Sakura: Eu te amo (disse dando um selinho em seu amado)

Sasuke: Eu também. (sorriu)

No final de semana aconteceu o tal jantar com a família de Sasuke, Sakura estava um pouco insegura em conhecer-los, mais logo foi acolhida calorosamente pela família do rapaz, apesar de serem muito ricos, não eram de muitas cerimônias, se divertiam na mesa, contavam piadas, davam gargalhadas, a mãe de Sasuke se apegou a Sakura, rápido e mais ainda depois que descobriu que ela não tinha pais, disse a garota que agora ela seria sua mamãe e iria cuidar dela, Sasuke vivia falando pra mãe parar e desgrudar um pouco de Sakura, porque daquela maneira iria assustá-la porém ela nem lhe dava ouvidos, O pai de Sasuke também aprovou a garota, gostou do jeito simples dela, e seus olhos analíticos confirmaram que a garota era uma ótima pessoa. Itachi e sua esposa também simpatizaram com ela, e constantemente admiravam e elogiavam a beleza dela, o que a deixava extremamente envergonhada.

Para Sakura aquele ambiente familiar, aquelas pessoas a tratando de forma tão carinhosa, a mãe de Sasuke toda hora quase sufocando-a de tanto apertar, era um sentimento muito bom, estar com pessoas divertidas e se divertir junto com elas, acima de tudo estar ao lado de Sasuke, e ter seu amor correspondido,sim era tudo o que ela sempre sonhou,e aos poucos estava conquistando tudo, já que meses depois passou a morar com Sasuke, e ele a pediu em casamento, noticia que deixou a mãe dele muito empolgada, já que ela se providenciou a ajudar a organizar tudo. Não importa o quanto ela tivesse sofrido, neste momento estava sendo recompensada em dobro.

**...Fim**


	11. Extra OneShot Extra

**Olá ...**** Então estava sem fazer nada esses dias, decidi fazer uma pequena ****one-shot**** desta ****Fic****, só pra contar um pouquinho como anda a vida da ****Sakura**

**Acho que ninguém vai passar por aqui, mesmo assim quem ler e gostar deixe um ****review**

**Feliz Ano Novo a ****Todos ...**

**Beijoss**

[Oneshot Meu inocente amor

Hoje fazem exatamente 6 meses que estou casada com ele, parece que foi ontem que eu estava subindo ao altar vestida de noiva. A sim meu casamento foi maravilhoso, apesar do Sasuke ter entrado na sala onde eu estava me trocando e visto meu vestido antes do casamento. Eu quase enlouqueci, mas minha sogra o tirou a tempo de eu jogar um vaso na cabeça dele, afinal tudo não passa de uma superstição besta. Minha Lua de mel não poderia ter sido melhor, pela primeira vez sai do meu país, fomos a Paris, agora posso afirmar com minhas próprias palavras o porque daquela cidade ter a fama de ser romântica. Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com o Neji e a Tenten, para felicidade de todos fazem mais ou menos 3 meses que eles noivaram, e eu como uma amiga dedicada estou ajudando a Tenten com os preparativos, afinal ela merece um belo casamento.

Antes que eu me esqueça não estamos morando mais em apartamento, insistência do Sasuke é claro, que acabou comprando uma casa exageradamente grande, não que eu esteja reclamando, porque a Mansão é maravilhosa e tudo mais, mais ainda assim acho um exagero, a vantagem é que da pra reunir toda família dele e mais nossos amigos para um bom churrasco, adoro esse clima em família e aproveito o máximo que posso. Continuo trabalhando, contra a vontade de Sasuke mas continuo, ficar em casa como uma dondoca não faz o meu estilo, quero exercer minha profissão e ser útil, e também enquanto estou trabalhando posso cuidar do Sasuke, não que eu desconfie dele, longe de mim, eu não confio é naquelas oferecidas, que parecem ter uma tara por homens casados, depois que nos casamos o assédio aumentou, mas eu coloco todas elas pra correr, afinal o Sasuke é meu, acho que ando um pouco possessiva ultimamente.

Os raios de sol adentram o quarto, na cama coberta apenas por um fino lençol de cetim branco encontra-se uma garota de cabelos róseos, abrindo os olhos lentamente se acostumando com a claridade, coloca a mão para atrás procurando com a intenção de apalpar o marido, e percebe estar sozinha deitada ali, vira-se para se certificar e confirma a ausência do Uchiha. Se esparrama na cama e se espreguiça, fecha os olhos e se lembra da maravilhosa noite que teve.

Sasuke: Bom dia dorminhoca (diz adentrando o quarto e indo em direção a cama)

Sakura: Hummm que preguiça (diz se espreguiçando mais uma vez)

Sasuke: Bom dia meu amor ! (diz depositando um beijo na garota ainda deitada)

Sakura: Bom dia amor !

Sasuke: Quer que eu peça que tragam seu café aqui?

Sakura: Não precisa eu já vou me levantar, Você vai tomar café comigo né? (diz sentando-se)

Sasuke: Humm eu adoraria, mas já tomei.

Sakura: Ahh não é justo, porque não me chamou? (diz fazendo bico)

Sasuke: Porque não queria te acordar (mordiscou o lábio inferior dela)

Sakura: Humm ta desculpado (diz enlaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e depositando um selinho)

Sasuke: Já tão fácil assim. (sussurrou)

Sakura: Uhum, a noite me lembre de te castigar. (sorriso malicioso)

Sasuke: Humm mal posso esperar. (sorrio e a beijou ardentemente)

Sakura: Você está arrumado, vai sair?

Sasuke: Sim, te falei ontem a reunião com os gerentes.

Sakura: Ah sim, to lembrada.

Sasuke: Então, já estou indo, até mais (disse dando um selinho nela e indo em direção a porta)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, não esta esquecendo de nada? (disse séria)

Sasuke: Não (escorado na porta)

Sakura: Tem certeza? (disse arqueando uma sobrancelha)

Sasuke: Tenho. Porque?

Sakura: NÃO NADA DE MAIS.PODE IR.

Sasuke: Ta tudo bem? (disse fitando a garota que parecia estar irritada)

Sakura: SIM TA TUDO ÓTIMO.

Sasuke: Até mais. (disse saindo do local)

Sakura: Humpf! (resmungou para si mesma, enquanto apertava o travesseiro que estava em seu colo) - Não acredito que ele esque...

Sasuke: A PROPÓSITO FIZ RESERVA NAQUELE RESTAURANTE HOJE ÁS 9:00. (disse alto enquanto descia as escadas com um meio sorriso)

Sakura: Aquele idiota, sempre consegue me pregar uma peça. (disse rindo de si mesma, e aliviada por Sasuke não ter esquecido a data).

Tiveram um jantar romântico no restaurante, caminhavam de mãos dadas em um gramado a beira de um lago, a Lua cheia iluminada refletia nas águas do lago, e a brisa refrescante balançava de leve os cabelos do casal. Uma típica noite de primavera, sentaram para admirar a paisagem, entrelaçaram os dedos ficando de mãos dadas. Sakura fechou os olhos, respirando a brisa contínua que trazia um aroma de flores devido a estação.

Sakura: Que noite maravilhosa, não acha?

Sasuke: (assentiu com a cabeça e sorrio fitando o horizonte)

Sakura: Obrigado. Por essa noite maravilhosa e pelos 6 meses mais felizes da minha vida até agora.

Sasuke: Eu é que agradeço por você estar sempre ao meu lado. Eu te amo muito. (disse fitando-a em seus olhos esmeraldas)

Sakura: Eu também te amo muito meu amor. Quer dizer ...( pegou delicadamente a mão do jovem e depositou um beijo na ponta dos dedos e conduziu a mão dele deslizando pelo seu colo, entre seus seios até chegar em sua barriga.

Sakura: Nós te amamos muito meu amor (sorriu ternamente)

Sasuke estava surpreso com a declaração, logo saiu do transe e sorrio ternamente para a jovem, acariciou a barriga dela e depositou um beijo no local, levantou o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios, um beijo calmo e apaixonado, mal podia acreditar que sua mulher estava grávida de seu primeiro filho, o fruto do amor de ambos, se sentia mais feliz do que nunca.

Sasuke: Você não faz idéia o quanto me faz feliz a cada dia que passa. (disse abraçando-a)

Sakura: Você também me faz muito feliz. Mas o que você prefere menino ou menina?

Sasuke: Humm não importa, o que vim está ótimo. (sorriu)

Sakura: Concordo também (disse sorrindo)

Sasuke: Mal posso esperar pra contar para todo mundo, especialmente pros meus pais, já to até imaginando a cara de felicidades deles. (disse empolgado)

Sakura: Pelo jeito vem festa por ai.

Sasuke: Com certeza, é típico deles e com direito a família inteira reunida.

Sakura: Então que tal hoje agente fazer só uma comemoração a dois?

Sasuke: Não.

Sakura: Hãn?!

Sasuke: Agora você ta grávida, agente não pode mais fica fazendo essas coisas. Se controle mocinha.

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: Mas como foi você que sugeriu hoje, vou te abrir uma exceção. (disse enlaçando-a pela cintura)

Sakura: Huummm que marido generoso eu tenho. (disse brincando)

Uniram seus lábios e selaram um beijo apaixonado sob o Luar daquela noite de primavera e a notícia de que em breve um novo membro chegaria a família para completar ainda mais a felicidade do jovem casal.

**FIM**


End file.
